The Golden Mean
by a ghost in the ocean
Summary: "Au final, si on s'entendait si bien, c'était peut-être parce qu'on était jamais sobre. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point t'étais chiante Granger." Dramione. UA.


Je dis qu'il faut un an pour guérir de tout. D'abord, le choc et le déni. On ne veut pas croire ce qu'il vient de se passer. Puis on culpabilise. C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû agir comme ceci et pas comme ça. Ou plutôt non. La colère. Une colère que l'on pense sans fin. C'est de leur faute. Mais le temps passe. La haine s'estompe pour laisser place à la tristesse. La vie qui s'était arrêtée, reprend doucement son cours. On se reconstruit et finalement, on accepte. On accepte. Et durant tout ce processus douloureux qu'est la guérison, on écrit.

Ps: Les personnages ont un gros souci avec la boisson. L'auteur non.

Je n'ai jamais écrit un texte aussi long. J'espère que ce One-shot vous plaira…

Bonne lecture !

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à la grande JK Rowling.

oOo

T.H.E. G.O.L.D.E.N. M.E.A.N.

_« Aurea mediocritas » (latin) : Une médiocrité dorée_

_À toutes mes amitiés brisées _

oOo

Il n'avait pas battu des cils depuis un temps anormalement long. C'était comme si, soudain, le temps s'était arrêté, le laissant alors dans son monologue intérieur empreint de solitude. Parce que, putain, qu'est-ce qu'il était seul. Même si Draco Malfoy, n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pourrait qualifier de démonstratif, toute cette histoire l'avait bien fait chier. Parce qu'il se sentait trahi. Humilié. Mais surtout terriblement seul. Cette solitude-là était totalement différente de ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter durant toute sa vie. Car oui, il avait toujours été seul malgré les domestiques, les potes et les putes, toutefois lorsqu'il s'isolait c'était SON choix. Quand il ignorait les gens, il décidait, lui-même par sa propre volonté, de se mettre à l'écart. Il aimait cette solitude choisie, car en ces moments, il pouvait se laisser aller à l'introspection confortable et agréable que lui offrait ce doux moment de silence. Il pouvait rêver, il pouvait se faire des blagues, il pouvait se moquer des autres comme de lui-même sans que quiconque n'ait son mot à dire. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Cette solitude était pour ainsi dire une sacrée garce qu'il portait sur son dos comme une petite enfant capricieuse, naïve et imbuvable qui s'amusait à lui tirer les cheveux, lui casser les tympans avec pour seul but son propre plaisir sadique. Cette solitude il la subissait de plein fouet. Il ne battait toujours pas des cils après cette réflexion faite à lui-même. Était-il mort ? Hé ho, ho hé, Draco, du bateau. Il cligna plusieurs fois ces longs cils blonds. Six fois pour être exact. Puis en même temps qu'il se rendit compte de ses propres pensées, il les formula à voix haute.

« -Je suis seul, jeune et con. Mes propres potes ne peuvent pas me saquer. »

Loin de lui, l'idée d'être préoccupé par les réflexions des autres…À moins que… Bon ok un peu….Ok totalement. Il ne voulait pas que les autres puissent penser quelque chose de vraiment négatif à son sujet, quelque chose que lui-même n'ait pas admis de son plein grès. Oui, il pouvait être un connard. Oui, il soupirait trop et levait trop les yeux au ciel. Oui, il pouvait être agressif lorsqu'il n'avait pas avalé ses sacro-saints pancakes au sirop d'érable le matin. Oui, il était stressé, et il buvait trop et il fumait trop et oui, merde, désolé d'être humain les copains.

_« Bon, excuse nous Draco mais ça fait des mois qu'on fait semblant, et là c'est plus possible. C'est pour le bien du groupe » commença le message que le jeune blond savait, rien qu'aux premiers mots, qu'il allait s'en prendre une bonne dans la gueule « Des mois que t'es agressif, on te demande de sortir, tu nous engueules, on parle, tu nous engueules. Bon sang, tu te plains tout le temps comme une victime. Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi, tu ne donnes jamais rien. C'est toujours ceux qui en font le moins qui se plaignent le plus. Dieu sait que tu te plains. Tu t'attaches toujours sur des détails et quand on n'est pas d'accord avec toi, tu te braques. « Ne m'agresse pas, ne m'agresse pas » tu n'as que ces paroles à la bouche. Quand t'as pas les yeux rivés sur ton portable, bien sûr. Tu es un mur, tu ne racontes rien et à force, on a rien envie de te raconter. Donc voilà, c'est dommage de finir comme ça. C'est moi qui écris le message, mais on est tous d'accord là-dessus, désolée. »_

Il n'avait jamais répondu et ne le ferait jamais. « C'est pour le bien du groupe qu'ils avaient dit » pas du tout pour le dégager, bien sûr. _« T'es agressif »_ Mais qui ne serait pas agressif lorsque quelqu'un tourne le nez dès que tout n'est pas exactement comme elle le désire. _« Tu te plains » _d'absolument rien, vu qu'il ne disait rien. Il refoulait tout, exprès depuis des mois, pour se fondre dans la masse. Il ne soupirait pas, ne claquait pas sa langue contre son palais avec vigueur, n'incendiait personne avec un regard incandescent. Il faisait le mort. Là, il manqua de s'étouffer. _« Tu ne donnes jamais rien »_ Elle en avait du culot la GraisseGrasse, parce qu'après toutes les fois où il avait appelé un chauffeur pour la raccompagner parce qu'elle était ivre morte, toutes les bouteilles qu'il lui avait payées, à elle et aux autres dans les boîtes les plus branchées du coin. Boîtes dans lesquelles, ils avaient leur carré VIP parce qu'IL avait fait en sorte de l'avoir ce foutu carré VIP. Quelle ingratitude. _«Toujours sur son portable »_. Mesdames et messieurs, que l'on lance la première pierre à quiconque dans l'assemblée n'a pas utilisé ce divin outil technologique pour s'extirper de l'ennui abyssal dans lequel il se trouvait au même moment.

Tout le monde a reçu sa petite pierre sur sa petite tête ? Parfait.

Venant de personnes constamment sur Instagram à faire des story pourries, ça aurait presque pu être le début d'un sketch. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, car ils pensaient chaque mot qu'ils écrivaient. Enfin qu'elle écrivait au nom de tous. Il vit les petits pouces affirmatifs s'afficher en dessous du message de la brune. Crève. « Tu ne racontes rien » Je ne raconte rien ? Mais qui a commencé ? Hein, dis-moi ? Qui ne parle de rien ? Dis-moi, parle-moi. Par ces mots, j'entends, parle moi d'autres choses que de trucs cons et triviaux comme d'où viennent les meilleurs fruits du monde ? Vous avez vu la dernière nouveauté que sort Apple ? Si vous pouviez être ministre, qu'est-ce que vous seriez ? C'était quand la dernière fois, qu'on a eu une vraie discussion, sérieuse et sur des trucs personnels ? Le blond ne pouvait s'en souvenir. Peut-être parce que ce n'était jamais arrivé. Voilà pourquoi. Parce que tu veux que je te raconte quoi connasse ? Que mon père fout plus rien chez moi ? Qu'il passe des journées à ne rien dire ? Que ma mère me tient éloigné des soucis familiaux ? Que ma grand-mère est malade ? Que j'ai mal au dos et que j'ai failli vraiment mourir durant mon troisième coma éthylique ? Comment puis-je confier mon mal-être à des gens qui ne me confient pas le leur ? J'ai même pas été au courant pour le décès de la mère de Millicent. Je savais pas que Daphné déménageait au Canada. Je ne sais rien de vous ! « Désolée ». Pour être désolé, ça par contre vous savez faire. C'est un désolé vide. Parce que je sais très bien que vous êtes super heureux de m'avoir dégagé. Cool, on a plus le petit Malfoy dépressif. Youpi. Youpi. Génial, on saute de joie, bon on va en boîte les potes pour fêter ça ? Imbéciles. Parce que malgré tout, et malgré le peu de confiance que je place dans les gens, j'avais un peu confiance en vous. Vous le saviez ça. Que j'avais du mal à faire confiance de peur d'être déçu. Oui, vous le saviez, ou du moins vous étiez censé le savoir. Parce que le nombre de fois où je l'ai dit…. Vous m'avez littéralement marché dessus et craché à la gueule vos mensonges durant des mois. Draco Malfoy n'est pas quelqu'un qui se laisse abattre, ah ça non, toutefois ça m'a blessé. Et ça, bon Dieu, ça me fait bien chier de l'admettre. Des mois plus tard, preuve ultime de la provocation, ils me dégagèrent de tous les groupes que nous avions, sans aucune raison, hormis celle bien sûr d'avoir existé et d'être moi.

oOo

Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains. Ou plutôt, elle prit ses cheveux dans ses mains. En effet, sa crinière indomptable s'épanouissait au gré de ses envies autour de sa petite tête fatiguée. Elle bouclait -sa chevelure pas son visage- sans que rien ni personne ne puisse la contrôler. La brune avait couru tout Londres afin d'acheter des produits miracles hors de prix. Elle s'était rendue chez les coiffeurs les plus réputés de la capitale, et même eux avait été stupéfaits face à leur inefficacité. L'un d'entre eux, s'était d'ailleurs recroquevillé après son passage, consterné face à tel échec. C'était sa profession, son destin, sa vie, la coiffure. Il était censé pouvoir tout coiffer, tout dompter, tout révéler. Face à un tel échec il n'avait pas tenu le coup. La rumeur disait d'ailleurs qu'il avait été transféré en psychiatrie après avoir pleuré durant deux jours sans s'arrêter. La cause: sa voisine avait eu le malheur de prononcer le mot que l'on ne doit pas prononcer « boucles ».

Hermione souffla. Un long, immense soupir siffla d'entre ses lèvres, comme si le monde lui était tombé sur la tête. Bien que ce ne fût pas le cas, c'était presque tout comme. En effet, une violente dispute avait éclaté entre Harry, Ron et elle. Ses deux amis de toujours s'étaient ligués contre elle. Enfin non pas exactement. Ron avait une dent contre elle et Harry n'avait pas osé prendre parti tant la virulence des propos employés avait été grande. Ne pas prendre parti, c'est être contre. Logique.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait raison. C'était évident. Le motif de cette dispute ? Au départ, tout était parti d'une remarque anodine sur le côté altruiste d'Hermione.

« -Tu es trop gentille, t'es trop investie partout calme-toi, c'est quoi la prochaine étape tu vas devenir bénévole pour lutter contre la surpopulation de fourmis sur la terre. Tu vas couper ta main et la greffer toi-même avec ta main restante au gars de la télé qui a perdu la sienne dans un accident de voiture. T'es complètement frappée. »

Ses paroles s'étaient transformées en rire à la fois gras et narquois devant ces hypothèses altruistes certes, mais improbable. Quoique pas très improbable lorsque l'on s'appelle Hermione Granger. La brune avait répondu d'un ton qui transpirait la colère

« -Moi, au moins, j'aide les gens. Je ne reste pas coincée sur mon canapé comme un boulet. J'en fais peut-être un peu trop mais je suis pas un imbécile qui traîne en tee-shirt sale de trois mois sur le dos. Alors, excuse-moi d'essayer d'être utile à la société, mais je te pardonne ça n'a pas l'air d'être une chose que tu connais. »

Hermione se redressa en se remémorant la scène, elle y avait été fort. Elle avait laissé sa colère la submerger et maintenant ses dents grinçaient. Il avait enchaîné d'un ton plus virulent encore, lui clamant haut et fort ce qu'il ne supportait pas chez elle. Elle avait fait de même. Les insultes s'étaient déversées crescendo de leur bouche devant un Harry abasourdi. Ils hurlaient tellement fort dans l'appartement de Ron que les voisins étaient descendus voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle était sortie en trombe de la pièce, ignorant la tentative d'Harry pour la retenir.

S'affalant sur les marches du second étage , les larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues comme des diamants. Pourtant, personne n'était là pour les recueillir. Dieu sait que les voyeurs, les profiteurs, les avares traînent à chaque coin de porte. Mais le spectacle était fini et ils avaient décidé de rentrer chez eux.

La jeune fille sentit ses yeux s'humidifier encore une fois à ce souvenir. Ses ongles pénétrèrent violemment la paume de sa main pour que des arcs de cercle rougeâtres puissent s'y dessiner.

« Oh et puis zut ! »

Hermione se dit, qu'il était temps qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre.

oOo

Les notes électroniques résonnèrent dans l'air ambiant empli de sueur et d'alcool. Les parfums se mélangeaient comme les liquides ambrés que le barman se plaisait à faire virevolter dans son shaker. La lumière tamisée en devenait dérangeante presque aveuglante, tant les sensations des fêtards étaient perturbées. La fumée de cigarette remontait vers le plafond et Draco descendait les escaliers. Il avait la tête en vrac, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressasser. C'est bien la seule chose dans laquelle il se trouvait doué. Ça et le sport de chambre. Ses capacités s'arrêtaient là. Il avait 22 ans et était toujours au premier stade, comme un Pokémon ayant oublié d'évoluer. Il aurait pu être Dracaufeu, mais il se contenterait de Salamèche.

Ressassement encore et toujours. Parce que pire dans tout ça, au final, ce n'était pas le message d'Astoria. C'était l'inaction de Blaise et Pansy. Ils avaient toujours été à trois. Depuis la primaire. Il leur avait toujours fait confiance et avait toujours pensé que c'était réciproque. On lui avait menti. Il avait été bête. Cette inaction lui déchirait le cœur, parce qu'ils savaient. Ils savaient ce qui allait se passer. Quand Astoria et Daphné laissaient couler leur venin, les deux entendaient les mots obscurs. Jamais, ils ne l'avaient prévenu. L'avait-il même défendu ? Il en doutait fortement. Les personnes à qui il tenait le plus, à qui il pouvait se confier, ceux-là même dont il parlait lorsqu'il était avec des membres de sa famille, ceux-là même dont sa mère demandait de leur nouvelle alors qu'elle en était incapable pour son propre fils. Même eux, au final, n'en avait rien à foutre de sa gueule. Alors, il les avait confrontés, il s'était risqué à leur envoyer un message pour avoir des explications. Mais leurs messages étaient tout deux emplis de lassitude, et de … d'amusement ? Parce que s'il avait pu les voir en face, s'il avait pu ne pas que se fier aux lettres qui resplendissaient sur son écran, il aurait pu éclaircir tout ça.

À la lecture, il aurait presque pu les voir avec un sourire goguenard, levant les yeux au ciel, une clope au bec. _« Draco t'es vraiment un gamin. »_

Pansy lui avait écrit que _« Astoria avait juste besoin de se défouler. »_

Blaise lui avait écrit que _« À moi elle m'avait déjà dit des trucs bien pires que ça. »_

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas à faire son petit caprice d'enfant pourrie gâtée sur lui sous prétexte que Madame avait besoin de se défouler. Sauf qu'Astoria aimait Blaise et qu'elle ne pensait pas tout ce qu'elle disait. Ça l'avait toujours ennuyé de voir son « meilleur ami » se faire traiter comme un chien par son « amie ». Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne disait rien, pourquoi personne ne trouvait pas ça anormal. Il avait parfois envie de hurler « -Mais réveille toi mec ! Tu vois pas comment elle te parle ? Elle est toujours en train de te rabaisser. De te dire que t'es complètement con, que t'es inutile, que t'es une loque... même si elle rigole, ce que je ne pense pas forcément vu qu'elle se sent supérieure à tout le monde... il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas… Allez Blaise, tu vaux mieux que ça ! » Mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait déjà essayé d'amorcer une discussion à ce sujet. Cela s'était soldé sur un cuisant échec. Alors, il avait fermé sa gueule.

En soirée, il s'amusait parfois à suivre le regard de Pansy, qui comme toujours était bloqué sur Daphné. Elle ne voyait que par elle, que par ses longs cheveux bruns, sa taille fine, ses yeux verts, sa beauté resplendissante, sa façon de parler. Elle se délectait de ses gestes et de chacun de ses mots, parce que c'était son idole et que pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait pu faire quelque chose qui aille contre sa volonté. Daphné voulait lui piquer son mec ? Très bien. Daphné voulait aller dans cette boîte où Pansy avait failli se faire agresser ? Pas de soucis. Ces désirs étaient des ordres, que la brune suivait à la lettre. Jamais elle n'aurait osé être en désaccord de peur de sortir de ces bonnes grâces. C'est simple, elle était devenue une machine à acquiescer. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Avant c'était elle qu'on suivait, elle qu'on écoutait. Mais comme dans Blanche-Neige, un jour en était venue une plus belle qui avait charmé le monde et même elle la princesse du sarcasme et de l'ironie était tombée sous son joug.

Puis il y avait Théodore aussi, toujours un peu à l'ouest. Dans la conversation de groupe, il avait lâché un vague « Vous abusez, vous auriez pu faire ça autrement. » Il savait mais aurait aimé que ça se passe différemment. Le peu de message qu'il avait écrit lui montrait qu'il semblait être de son côté. C'était l'outsider du groupe, toujours présent, mais jamais vraiment là. Et enfin, Milicent la plus réservée n'avait absolument rien dit et Draco doutait également qu'elle ait été mise dans la confidence. Elle était celle à qui on ne voulait pas parler, celle qui était un peu moins fine que les autres, mais qui était gentille et riche alors on l'avait intégré dans le groupe. Mais après tout, tout le monde s'en fichait, elle allait déménager. On ne la reverrait pas de sitôt. Pourquoi faire des efforts quand on peut en faire aucun ?

L'acide lui piquait l'œsophage et un goût de sang emplissait sa bouche tandis que les lettres se dessinaient dans son esprit : « Bouche-trou » « Chochotte » « Mauviette » « Trouillard » « Boulet » « Minable » « Inutile » « Médiocre » Ces mots n'étaient pas écrits, même jamais prononcés. Mais l'air en était saturé. « Nul. ». Il n'était pas la meilleure version de lui-même et il ne serait jamais celui qu'il aurait dû être, parce que la douleur l'avait frappé comme une balle perdue.

Ses yeux se baladèrent dans la pièce lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur une chevelure brune reconnaissable entre tous. Hermione était assise au bar. Ils étaient collègues, alors même si l'ambiance n'était pas toujours au beau fixe. Ils se toléraient plutôt bien et parfois ils réussissaient l'exploit, que dis-je le miracle, de prendre leur pause café ensemble, sans se tuer. Elle était beaucoup moins coincée qu'avant et il était beaucoup moins con aussi. Alors, il fit ce que tout Malfoy est capable de faire lorsqu'il boit un peu trop : il s'installa à côté d'elle.

« -Salut. »

« -Salut. Si tu veux m'embêter, ce n'est pas du tout le moment Malfoy je te préviens. » Elle avait bu, elle aussi, ses joues étaient délicatement rosées. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et elle avait craché ses mots avec une certaine hargne, qu'elle regretta presque aussitôt d'avoir employée. Il était venu en « ami ». « Pardon. C'est pas trop le jour. »

« -Moi non plus t'inquiètes. »

Ils restèrent là, un petit moment sans se parler. Sirotant chacun de leur côté leur boisson. Hermione remarqua qu'il cherchait ses mots et ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

« -Tu viens souvent ici ? » souffla Draco.

« -Non, c'est la première fois. Toi ? » répondit-elle néanmoins amusée.

« -Je suis déjà venu. »

« -Cool. »

C'était un de ces silences bruyants. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait, mais autour d'eux le monde semblait résonner.

« -T'es pas avec ton groupe de riches ? »

« -Non. » coupa-t-il froidement avant de reprendre désinvolte « C'est compliqué. Compliqué, comme c'est pas des potes en fait. »

« -Même Blaise et Pansy ? »

« -Même eux, surtout eux. »

« -D'accord, je t'embête pas avec ça même si j'aimerais beaucoup en savoir plus. »

« -T'es vraiment une parfaite Miss-je-sais-tout, tu veux toujours tout savoir même les choses qui ne te concernent pas. »

« -Parce que c'est vrai que sa Seigneurie Malfoy ne s'immisce absolument pas dans les affaires des autres ! Dois-je te rappeler la fois où… »

Et c'était parti. L'ambiance s'était détendue, c'était presque comme si la bulle d'angoisse au-dessus d'eux avait éclaté dans un grand « POP ». Ils se chamaillaient tout le temps. Bien sûr, au début ils étaient toujours un peu froid l'un envers l'autre, mais au fur et à mesure, ils avaient développé une forme d'intérêt et de respect. À vrai dire, Hermione forçait le respect de tout être humain normalement constitué. Elle parlait plusieurs langues, était toujours efficace et réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Draco, quant à lui, était venu la voir dès qu'il savait qu'il allait travailler avec elle. Il avait franchi l'open space de sa démarche aristocratique pour s'arrêter devant son box. « J'étais un peu un connard au collège et au lycée avec toi. Hormis ça, c'est sympa de travailler ici, Granger. » Puis était parti comme il était venu. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment bien compris comment il avait su qu'elle travaillait là, ni la raison exacte de ses excuses. Parce que oui ça en était. Elle en avait déduit que c'était une façon bizarre de s'excuser sans le faire. Il reconnaissait -au moins- que la traiter de « grosse intello » à tout bout de champ était un peu idiot. Pour un Malfoy, reconnaître que son action est mauvaise et venir le lui signaler était quelque chose d'énorme. Alors, elle s'était dit qu'elle pouvait passer l'éponge sur certaines choses et être cordiale avec lui. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, tout le monde avait changé… De plus, il travaillait bien, vite et proprement. Même si son « papounet » lui avait obtenu le poste, il ne déméritait pas. Être sympa avec lui se révélait être bien plus facile que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Toutefois, sa voix était aussi traînante qu'avant, il conservait sa posture droite, son regard froid, son expression blasée. Il avait toujours cette tendance à se vexer si l'on n'était pas de son avis. Il prenait un malin plaisir à manipuler les stagiaires de sexe féminin pour qu'elles lui ramènent du café ou des petits gâteaux. Mais, il ne se foutait plus de sa gueule et ça, ça valait tout l'or du monde.

Leur petite dispute avait dérivé vers le travail. Un sujet certes personnel, mais pas non plus trop intime. Hermione vidait son deuxième verre de la soirée quand un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes à un stade d'ivresse bien plus avancé que le leur avait franchi la porte du bar. Ils se jetèrent un regard.

« -On sort ? » proposa Draco.

« -Pour aller où ? »

Il haussa les épaules nonchalamment et souffla un « -Tu verras bien. »

« -Comment ça je verrais bien ? Ça se trouve tu vas m'emmener dans une forêt pour me violer, me torturer et me tuer. Qui sait ? »

« -Si je voulais faire ça, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. »

« -T'avais besoin de gagner ma confiance. »

« -J'ai pas besoin ni de gagner ta confiance, ni d'aller dans une forêt pour te tuer. »

« -Il y a beaucoup trop de témoin ici. »

« -Bon sang, Granger pourrais-tu ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans ta vie ne pas me prendre la tête ? »

« -Parce qu'en plus je te prends la tête ? C'est un motif de meurtre ça. »

« -Si tu dis encore un seul mot, je t'assure que je t'étouffe. »

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche. Ses lèvres formèrent un O parfait, mais dans ses yeux, on pouvait apercevoir une lueur rieuse.

« -Oh mon Dieu, c'est une menace ! Tu as prémédité de m'assassiner par strangulation ? C'est vil de ta part Malfoy, je m'attendais à plus d'inventivité venant de toi. Je suis très déçue.»

« -Putain, Gran… » Commença-t-il franchement énervé, avant d'être stoppé par le rire hilare de la brune.

« -T'aurais dû voir ta tête, c'était trop drôle. J'ai cru t'allais faire une syncope. »

« -Tu te foutais de ma gueule ? Tu te foutais de ma gueule. J'avais compris, hein, je te faisais marcher. » Mais il fourra ses mains dans ses poches avec un air beaucoup plus renfrogné que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu laisser voir.

« -Mais bien sûr, Mal-foy. » Elle avait bien pris soin de détacher chaque syllabe de son nom de famille et le regardait beaucoup trop amusée pour avoir l'air normale. Même si par définition, Granger n'était pas normale. Les orbes d'acier du blond se fixèrent dans ses prunelles ambrées.

« -Je pense que t'as beaucoup trop bu pour ce soir Hermione. Allez viens. »

« -Je pense que je peux boire encore plus Draco. »

« -Et me laisser, moi le méchant Malfoy, être spectateur de ta débauche ? Alors là non merci, j'ai déjà une vie de merde, si c'est pour que Wesmoche et Potter viennent me casser le nez… »

« -Ouais, t'as raison. On y va. »

Hermione finit d'une traite son verre et secoua la tête sous l'effet de l'alcool bien plus fort que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de boire. Entendre les prénoms de ses « meilleurs amis » avait eu l'effet d'un électrochoc sur elle. D'un coup, elle suffoquait dans cet endroit insalubre et avait désormais pour seul désir, celui de s'asphyxier avec l'air pur de la nuit. D'un coup, elle avait eu l'impression que tout l'alcool qu'elle avait méthodiquement ingurgité toute la soirée s'était miraculeusement évaporé de ses veines.

En sortant du bar, elle titubait légèrement et Malfoy lui tenait fermement le bras.

« -Vas pas t'imaginer des choses, juste je ne veux pas t'emmener à l'hôpital dans ma « misérable caisse ». »

« -Whouah, quelle… gentillesse ? »

Ils firent quelques pas sur le tiède bitume du mois de juillet quand Draco s'arrêta près d'une magnifique voiture de luxe rouge. En comprenant que c'était sa voiture, Hermione laissa échapper un hurlement de surprise.

« -C'est ÇA ta misérable caisse ? Bon Dieu, Malfoy, mais t'es à quel niveau de richesse ? Tu bois de l'or aussi ? »

Il fit la moue: « -Non, mais elle a un peu de boue donc voilà. Puis, Granger, ne fait pas l'étonnée car tu sais très bien deux choses. La première que je suis immensément riche et la deuxième que l'or n'a aucune qualité nutritive, donc à l'avenir évite de poser des questions dont tu sais les réponses. La chose bonus: j'ai de l'ironie à revendre.» Il clôtura sa tirade d'un clin d'oeil et ne reçut qu'un grognement exaspéré de sa voisine.

« -C'est une Ferrari F430 spider »

On pouvait déceler dans son sourire de la fierté tandis que la pulpe de son doigt caressait la carrosserie de la voiture.

« -Ouais une Ferrari achetée par Papa et Maman. »

« -Avec mon argent. »

« -Qui était d'abord à Papa Maman. »

« -Monte. »

« -Si je veux. »

« -Si tu ne voulais pas, tu ne serais pas là. »

Il se massa l'arrête du nez. Comment était-il humainement possible de s'entendre avec cette furie ? Elle passait son temps à le contredire. « Mais elle, au moins elle est franche ». Une petite voix résonna dans sa tête et il acquiesça mentalement à cette pensée. « Et en plus, elle est mignonne ». Là, par contre, il grogna. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'était pas d'accord, juste que pour le moment, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il fit le tour pour lui ouvrir la porte -parce qu'il était toujours un putain d'aristocrate- et Hermione ne fit pas de commentaire là-dessus. La fatigue commençait à la pousser dans les bras de Morphée. Pourtant, une fois installée dans le véhicule son éveil se fit plus vif encore. Les sièges étaient doux et confortables, le tableau de bord épuré, le véhicule impeccable si l'on éludait le paquet de cigarette qui se trouvait sur son siège, cette voiture fonctionnait comme une bulle pour se couper du monde extérieur. Enfin, cette voiture sentait Malfoy. Une odeur de propre, de parfum. Une eau de Cologne, devina-t-elle. Avec un mélange de…comment dire ? De lavande, d'agrumes, d'autres fleurs et …d'ambre. Elle trouvait cela très agréable et elle n'aurait pas été contre s'il lui avait été permis de sentir ce parfum directement sur lui. Seigneur, elle commençait à se faire peur. Elle se renfrogna sur son siège tandis que le conducteur prenait sa place au volant de la luxueuse voiture.

« -On va où ? » questionna-t-elle

« -Dans les hauteurs. »

Ils ne dirent plus rien, juste parce que le silence qu'ils expérimentaient semblait leur plaire. Juste parce qu'ils étaient bien à ce moment présent. La brune décida de lancer la musique présente sur son iPhone. Elle adorait écouter de la musique en voiture. Elle adorait la musique tout court, mais plus particulièrement en voiture. Cela lui permettait ainsi de se laisser absorber par le paysage et à ce moment précis, de ne pas penser à la personne assise à côté d'elle. « Buzzcut season » de Lorde commença à résonner dans l'habitacle. Hermione posa sa tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux tout en fredonnant cette chanson qu'elle adorait. Elle ne pouvait donc voir le regard attendri que Draco lui lançait par moment, lorsque ses yeux quittaient la route. La playlist de la brune défila. De Rosalía à Kali Uchis en passant par Billie Eilish. Les musiques étaient une succession de douceur entrainante et les trente bonnes minutes de route passèrent sans qu'elle n'eût l'occasion de les voir.

Arrivés à destination, ils s'assirent sur le capot de la voiture et prirent un instant pour contempler la ville qui était sur le point de s'éveiller. Des étincelles d'un briquet illuminèrent la nuit proche quand il alluma sa cigarette. D'en haut, on voyait tout. Les grands quartiers imbriqués les uns dans les autres, la lumière jaunâtre qui perçait d'au travers les volets mi-clos. On voyait de minuscules points se déplacer, et d'autres clignoter. Rouge, vert, orange, baignés dans un océan de noir et de lumière. Mais ce que l'on voyait le plus, c'était le ciel. Cet immense ciel sans fin qui recouvrait la ville. Ce canevas où les nuances de rose, de violet et de bleu nuit se mélangeaient pour former une toile à cent mille galions. Et tout là-haut, la lune qui regardait ses sujets comme un gros œil tout rond.

Draco décida de briser le silence confortable dans lequel ils se trouvaient depuis bien trop longtemps.

« -Hum, tu avais l'air d'être transportée, ou bouleversée, je sais pas trop, avec la musique de tout à l'heure. Tu sais la première que tu as mise…»

« -C'est parce que je me sens comme elle parfois. Dans ce qu'elle dit dans sa chanson. Cette impression terrible où je ne retournerais plus à la maison » dit-elle d'une traite en regardant au loin et en prononçant ces mots terribles, elle sentit sa gorge lui brûler. « Je n'y retournerais pas. Jamais. »

En tournant la tête, elle put observer que la cigarette de son voisin était presque terminée. Le bout incandescent du bâton de nicotine brillait avec beaucoup moins d'ardeur. Ils ne se l'avoueraient pas, mais ils étaient complètement saouls. C'est probablement ça qui entraina la discussion suivante.

« -Je vais te raccompagner t'inquiète pas. Je vais pas te planter ici au milieu de nulle part. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot « jamais » Malfoy ? »

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire alors ? »

« -C'est fini. C'est trop tard. »

« -Rien n'est jamais fini. Rien n'est jamais trop tard. «

« -T'es prof de philo à tes heures perdues? »

« -Non. Mais j'aurais pu. J'ai eu 16 à l'examen final. »

« -16 ?! » S'étrangla la jeune fille

« -Ouaip', j'étais inspiré par le sujet et heureusement parce que j'ai jamais eu plus de 8 durant l'année »

« -T'avais pris quoi ? »

« -La famille prédestine-t-elle qui nous sommes ? Et toi? »

« -J'avais pris le texte. »

Il ricana, peu surpris.

« - Ça m'étonne pas du tout. Tu préfères étudier la pensée d'autrui plutôt que de développer la tienne. »

Elle lui asséna une claque sur l'épaule.

« -Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je ne sais pas penser par moi-même ? «

« -Oui » admit-il avant de pousser un second cri sous la claque qu'elle lui administra avec un peu plus de violence.

Un courant d'air passa, ils en frissonnèrent tous les deux au même moment.

« -Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, au fait. Je suis pas si idiot. » Un rire éclata d'entre ses lèvres, mais il mourut rapidement parce qu'il hésitait à poursuivre les paroles qui menaçaient de les franchir. « Moi aussi, je veux pas rentrer. Chez moi. En général. Tout le temps en fait. C'est pas vraiment chez moi. Enfin si. Mais non. J'habite seul, mais c'est pas chez moi non plus. Chez mes parents, c'est pas chez moi aussi, ça l'a même jamais vraiment été. J'ai pas d'endroit où aller malgré tout le fric dans mon compte en banque. C'est bizarre. Même une chambre d'hôtel à l'air plus chaleureuse que n'importe quel autre endroit, c'est dire ! Parce que les chambres d'hôtel sont quand même connues pour être froides et impersonnelles, mais je sais pas. C'est peut-être parce que beaucoup de gens y sont venus, il y'a eu beaucoup d'histoires dedans, où c'est peut-être juste moi qui suis bizarre et… je sais pas. Peut-être que…. Peut-être que… »

Hermione posa sa main sur son bras très timidement. Puis elle la retira aussitôt.

« -Draco, ça va aller… »

« -Je sais. La question c'est si ça va aller mal ou bien… Parfois, » il désigna de son menton la ville en contre-bas « je me sens tout petit. »

« -On peut se sentir tout petit ici aussi. »

« -Ça t'arrive ? »

« -Oui, ça m'arrive. » Avoua-t-elle

Il y eut un silence. La voix de Draco tonna une nouvelle fois, mais la tristesse qui l'imprégnait avait disparu, elle avait été remplacée par un mélange de douceur et de compréhension.

« Parfois, on fait de mauvaises choses, mais comment nous en vouloir ? La société nous ment constamment. Certains pensent que l'on a pas besoin de changer. Quand je dis certains, je parle des riches, des gens comme mes parents, comme mes -il hésita- mes amis et leurs parents. L'argent est une bénédiction pour le confort, mais une malédiction pour l'esprit si l'on en a pas conscience, au final on est tous des enfants maudis. Parce que tout est tellement parfait dans leur merveilleux quartier, dans leur merveilleuse villa où l'herbe est coupée au millimètre près, les trottoirs impeccablement propres, mais où, au final tout se ressemble. Ce n'est pas la vraie vie. La vraie vie n'est pas parfaite, c'est une garce. C'est si facile justement car rien n'est faux parce que rien n'est vrai… »

« -Oula… »

« -Rien n'est mauvais car rien n'existe. Au final, tout ça c'est du vent… » il soupira en s'allumant une autre cigarette.

« -C'est beau ce que tu dis Malfoy, c'est profond… »

« -Merci Grangie, je dis des choses intelligentes quand je suis bourré. Appelle-moi Maître de la philosophie maintenant. »

«-Alors, là tu peux crever. »

Et ils partirent tous les deux dans un fou rire qui leur donna mal au ventre. Qui aurait cru que les ennemis d'autrefois pouvaient partager un moment de complicité digne d'une longue amitié. Quand ils eurent enfin fini de rire, Draco souffla :

« Parfois, c'est mieux de vivre dans ses rêves quand même. »

« -Mais je vis dans un hologramme avec toi. » reprit-elle pour citer la chanson.

Il ne répondit pas, ne se contentait que d'acquiescer. Le soleil se levait. Le rose avait été chassé par le jaune resplendissant qui illuminait désormais l'horizon. Les joues d'Hermione avaient rosies sous l'air glacial du matin. Elle ne semblait pas radieuse, mais presque. Cette discussion avec le blond avait animé sa figure d'une lueur nouvelle. Au fur et à mesure de l'ascension du soleil, ce sentiment de plénitude s'était accru. Ça devait être ça de traîner avec un des enfants maudits, ils font briller quiconque les approche.

oOo

Il l'avait raccompagné chez elle après ça, puis leurs vies respectives s'étaient poursuivies. La brune était persuadée qu'elle ne le reverrait plus en dehors du travail et encore… À vrai dire elle était bien trop prise dans ses études pour penser à cela. Hermione se destinait au métier de diplomate. Elle adorait apprendre. Ce métier lui permettait de s'épanouir dans divers domaines. La politique, les pays étrangers, leurs cultures, tout lui plaisait. Il fallait être droit, organisé et savoir parler plusieurs langues. C'était totalement dans ses cordes. En parallèle de ses études, elle travaillait dans une entreprise pour d'une part payer son loyer, mais aussi pour se confronter au monde du travail. Son supérieur avait placé une grande confiance en elle et il la laissait parfois le représenter lors de certains événements ou lorsqu'il fallait négocier. C'était le cas une fois par mois. Aujourd'hui donc. La jeune soupira pas vraiment d'humeur à se montrer sociable. Mais il le fallait. Parce qu'il le faut toujours et qu'elle est Hermione Granger et qu'elle ne se défile jamais.

Draco était quant à lui confortablement installé sur les bancs de son onéreuse, néanmoins magnifique école de commerce. On lui apprenait des techniques de management, un peu de droit, de la comptabilité. Ce genre de choses. Il ne l'avouerait jamais parce qu'il aimait bien se donner un petit côté flegmatique et désintéressé, mais c'était une branche qui lui correspondait tout à fait. Si son père était directeur d'une entreprise vendant du papier toilette, il n'aurait sûrement pas repris l'affaire avec autant d'engouement. Mais un empire de la finance comme Malfoy Corporation, ça en jette. Cela faisait frétiller ses yeux d'enfant gâté qui ne voulait qu'une chose: reprendre l'empire de papa et le rendre fier. Penser l'impossible. Il aurait très bien pu ne rien faire et attendre sagement que son paternel décède pour récupérer son poste de directeur. S'il décédait un jour. Le patriarche Malfoy semblait avoir un don pour la survie. Il ne prenait pas de rides, ne tombait pas malade et continuait à faire augmenter les profits de son entreprise. Increvable cet homme. C'était quasi-sur qu'il allait tous les enterrer. Enfin, pas lui. Non. Lucius Malfoy ne fait pas de travail manuel, il demande à quelqu'un qui attend ses ordres. Attendre, attendre, toujours attendre. Mais Draco avait toujours détesté l'attente et l'inaction, alors, quitte à reprendre l'entreprise familiale autant qu'il ne soit pas ignare dans ce domaine. C'est pour ça que son père adoré lui avait décroché un contrat dans une entreprise où il était payé. C'était cool ça lui faisait de l'_argent de poche_, ça lui permettait de comprendre un peu mieux ce qu'il voyait en cours, c'était tout benef'.

Monsieur Dumbledore venait de lui passer un coup de fil, d'ailleurs. Ce vieux fou lui avait demandé de le représenter à un dîner le soir même. Il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Cela consistait grosso-modo à parler de l'entreprise, de son directeur et de manger. Enfin, c'était peut-être plus compliqué que ça, mais il avait toujours procédé de la sorte. Le blond soupira.

« -Il pourrait prévenir avant. Il se demande même pas si j'ai des trucs de prévu. » Mais il n'avait rien de prévu. À part boire seul et déprimer comme une vielle chaussette parce qu'il n'avait plus d'amis. « Fais chier. » Il alluma rageusement une cigarette tout en continuant de bosser sur son devoir de droit.

oOo

Hermione utilisa pas moins de cinq soins pour parvenir à dompter sa crinière. Parfois, elle rêvait d'avoir une baguette magique pour leur lancer un sort et encore elle n'était même pas sure que la magie serait suffisante.

Elle n'hésita pas devant sa penderie, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser. Toujours la même tenue. Une combinaison noire. Pas de décolleté, un léger dos nu. Des talons. Noirs, simples, basiques. Son manteau noir. Un collier. Une montre. Un _« pschitt »_ de parfum. La voilà armée pour braver ce repas. Elle n'était pas compliquée, pas besoin que les gens autour d'elle ne l'ait déjà vue dans cette robe, oh sacrilège ! Elle s'en fichait. Tout simplement. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'habit ne fait pas le moine ?

Sur ses bonnes réflexions, elle se risqua à jeter un œil dehors pour que'oh surprise ! Voir de la pluie. Une surprise n'arrivant jamais seule, Hermione remarqua également qu'elle n'était pas en avance. La jeune fille pesta. Maudissant le dieu de la pluie, des coiffeurs et du retard qui avaient décidés de se liguer contre elle.

oOo

Hermione essaya tant bien que mal, de se frayer un chemin au travers la pluie diluvienne qui frappait Londres. Mais peu importe. Elle était arrivée au restaurant et s'était mise à l'abri un instant sous le portique lumineux.

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté son appartement, la brune savait que quelque chose clochait. Comme un nom que l'on a sur le bout de la langue, ce petit truc qui nous échappe et que l'on cherche désespérément, cette impression d'avoir oublié un objet alors que l'on a rien à prendre. Mais on ne la surnommait pas Miss-je-sais-tout pour rien, car lorsqu'une porte d'un taxi s'ouvra en face d'elle, elle sut.

« -Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« -Je viens pour les Smith. Et toi ? » S'étonna le seul, le grand, l'unique Draco Malfoy.

« -JE viens pour les Smith. » Reprit-elle en haussant le ton.

Draco Malfoy sortait d'une publicité. Enfin, non là, il sortait d'une voiture, mais comme à la télévision. Bref. Elle s'égarait. Le costume impeccable. Les cheveux mouillés, mais pas trop. Une main nonchalamment enfoncée dans une poche. L'averse et lui allaient tellement bien ensembles que si l'on les avait déclaré en couple, tout le monde n'y aurait vu que du feu.

Malgré le froid ambiant, Hermione sentait ses joues lui piquer en se remémorant leurs escapades dans les hauteurs.

« -On est là pour le travail de toutes les manières » Pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

Leur directeur était très aimable, mais immensément maladroit et tête en l'air. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assignait une négociation à deux employés en même temps. Une fois, la jeune femme avait reçu un double salaire. Elle avait sauté de joie, puis s'était étonné de la chose. Il s'avérait qu'une erreur de logiciel lui avait fait hériter du salaire de la personne qui la précédait. Zut.

« -Monsieur Dumbledore a dû se tromper. Il est un peu ailleurs en ce moment.»

« - Comme d'habitude. Il perd la boule, tu veux dire. »

« -Il est très gentil ! » Elle piqua un fard et le fusilla du regard. C'était rare pour un employé d'apprécier son patron, mais il lui avait donné un poste, lui confiait des tâches à elle, alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore diplômée. Il avait placé une confiance en elle et cela l'emplissait de fierté. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas le décevoir, ni ne voulait entendre du mal sur lui.

Le temps ne décida pas de s'améliorer, au contraire, l'eau commença à s'abattre sur eux plus violemment encore. Les minutes s'égrainèrent en silence, rythmées par le tintement délicat de leur environnement. Une. Dix. Vingt. Hermione prit son téléphone pour appeler les Smith sous le regard lasse de Draco qui en profita pour allumer une cigarette.

« -Merde. » Fit-elle en raccrochant.

« -Whouah si une insulte sort de tes lèvres c'est que cela doit être grave. »

« -La directrice des entreprises Smith ne peut pas venir, elle est en train d'accoucher. C'est son mari qui m'a répondu… Formidable. »

« -Félicitation à eux c'est génial. » Prononça-t-il de façon nonchalante.

« -Oui, oui c'est fantastique, mais on s'est déplacé pour rien. Cette journée est un cauchemar. Bon, on va annuler le diner et tout reporter à plus tard. Zut. Zut. »

Draco regarda la fumée onduler dans le rideau de pluie, avant de jeter sa cigarette sur le sol essuyant le regard réprobateur de sa pseudo collègue.

« -Pourquoi ne pas manger là. Le diner sera payé, le restaurant est réservé. Ça serait dommage de gâcher ce rendez-vous. »

« -Sauf que si on est qu'à deux ce n'est plus un rendez-vous professionnel, étant donné que l'on est du même coté, c'est un rendez-vous galant ! »

« -Rendez-vous galant…Tout de suite les grands mots, c'est un repas entre deux personnes consentantes et ça peut être très sympa. Allez Hermione. »

Il l'appelait par son prénom parce qu'il savait très bien que ça allait la désorienter un petit moment, comme une attaque confusion, en fait. Durant ce laps de temps, elle était un peu choquée et étourdie. Il pouvait donc en profiter pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur du restaurant sans qu'elle ne s'énerve. De toute façon, elle était bien trop polie pour oser lui faire une scène devant tout le monde. Il se demanda pourquoi il recherchait soudainement la compagnie de quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas censé apprécier spécialement, mais pour sa propre santé mentale, il préféra éluder la question.

« -Bonjour, nous avons réservé une table pour quatre, mais nous ne serons finalement que deux. »

Elle le regardait encore abasourdie et se laissa guider à la table tout en essayant de se défaire de son étreinte. _« Argh, il est vraiment insupportable. » _Ce n'était pas que son prénom qu'il avait prononcé la moue aux lèvres. C'était son aisance, sa désinvolture. Comment il pouvait être aussi à l'aise partout ? Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige. Alors qu'elle, le moindre imprévu la mettait dans un état de stress intense. Comment il pouvait être… lui ? Mais ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de comprendre Draco Malfoy, il était un mystère pour tout le monde, même pour lui-même. Surtout pour lui-même.

« -Allez détends-toi, profites. »

Elle le fusilla du regard pour la seconde fois de la soirée, puis reporta ses yeux sur la carte que le serveur venait de déposer sur la table. Draco déglutit. Il n'avait pas été méchant. Bon, d'accord, juste un peu mesquin sur ce coup. Peut-être que c'était mérité au final. Peut-être qu'_ils_ avaient raison… Hermione se dit qu'elle devait le haïr, qu'elle n'avait aucune raison pour lui être sympathique, mais dans la situation actuelle, elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Comment pouvait-elle haïr quelqu'un alors qu'au même moment, elle se haïssait pour avoir été aussi méchante avec ses amis…

« Clink, clink » firent les couverts les uns contre les autres.

« Glou, glou » entendit-on lorsque leurs voisins fortunés engloutissaient leur boisson.

Mais toujours pas un mot de nos deux protagonistes préférés.

« -Tu sais ce que j'adore faire parfois ? » Dit-il, décidant enfin de briser le silence qui durait depuis un trop long moment à son goût. Décidément, c'était son rôle de prononcer les premiers mots.

« -Non, mais j'ai comme la curieuse idée que tu t'apprêtes à me le dire, ais-je tort ? »

« -Point le moins du monde ma chère Granger. » Il s'humecta les lèvres. « Parfois, je vais dans les grands restaurants, des restaurants comme celui-ci et je prends le plat qui a le nom le plus bizarre, plus c'est bizarre, plus ça me fait rire. Ils mettent des noms à rallonge pour qu'au final, on ait rien dans l'assiette, je trouve ça tellement grotesque. Ensuite, je commande ce plat et… »

« -Donc là, tu me proposes de renoncer à mon poisson tout simple pour prendre le plat avec le nom le plus ridicule de la carte ? Tout en sachant que c'est mon employeur qui paie le repas ? Et que ce que je vais manger sera probablement proche de l'air? » Déduit-elle

« -Primo, ça ne peux pas être si horrible que ça, je veux dire, on est dans un trois étoiles. Deuxio, ça te fera découvrir d'autres choses et ne me dit que la grande lectrice que tu es n'adorerais pas lire en entier cette carte ? Enfin, pour finir c'est drôle. C'est assez de raisons pour te convaincre, je pense. »

Quelle arrogance ! Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais tout en s'appuyant sur sa main gauche. Il est vrai qu'à chaque fois qu'un diner comme celui-ci était organisé, elle prenait le plat le moins cher. Le poisson blanc tout simple. Généralement, le premier de la liste et elle fermait la carte tandis que ses collaborateurs prenaient tout leur temps pour décrypter le menu. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas se faire un peu plaisir pour une fois ? Ils le faisaient bien sans vergogne eux. Puis, suivre Malfoy pouvait être amusant. La dernière fois, ça l'avait été. Ses barrières tombaient petit à petit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Elle avait envie de s'amuser, de ne pas être la coincée que tout le monde se plaisait à décrire. Juste pour une fois. Et puis Malfoy ne semblait pas la juger. Enfin pas trop.

« -Bon, allez. »

_« Elle n'était vraiment pas difficile à convaincre pour le coup »_

Dès lors, elle hésita de longues minutes, se forçant pour une fois à garder son regard sur les plats et non sur les prix. Lorsque le serveur arriva, le blond s'exprima d'une voix assurée et claire.

« -En entrée, je vais choisir « La valse de mises en bouche en chaud froid assortie de sa symphonie de saveurs marines ». Puis, en plat, je continuerais avec un « Coeur rougeoyant des prés sur sa frivolité printanière - Délicieuses rondeurs ». Enfin, en dessert, je me laisserais bien tenter par la « Luge sous les cocotiers surmontée de sa tendresse givrée et recouverte d'un bout d'Amérique du Sud. »

Lorsque ce fut son tour, la brune bégaya, les joues rouges. Elle n'était ni habituée, ni entraÎnée pour ce type d'exercice. Tout en énonçant son choix de menu, elle garda les yeux fixés sur les plats de peur d'écorcher leur nom.

« -Alors, je prendrais en entrée « Palette du jardin aux couleurs du peintre » euh, puis après en plat de résistance « S'ébat dans le bleu, se déguste dans le rose, se pare de mille saveurs gourmandes » et une « Aristocratie glacée » en dessert, s'il vous plaît.

Le serveur acquiesça en prenant des notes et posa une bouteille de champagne et une carafe d'eau sur la table, avant de disparaître en cuisine.

« -Tu avais bien commencé et puis, c'est retombé comme un soufflet. Le dessert avait pas un nom de fou. Ni l'entrée par contre le plat c'était pas mal. Bravo, je t'accorde un sept sur dix pour t'encourager. » Dit-il un brin narquois.

« -Ah oui ? Pourtant « Aristocratie glacée » ça devrait te parler non ? »

« -Non. » Affirma-il avec aplomb avant de se rendre compte qu'elle le visait directement « Aie Granger tu me blesses en faisant cette allusion. Oh ! Je meurs, au secours ! »

Il se tenait la poitrine, un air de fausse douleur sur le visage comme si on lui avait tiré dessus. D'un coup, il reprit contenance.

« -Cependant, je suis flatté que tu aies choisi un dessert en mon honneur. »

Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'hausser les sourcils avec un air blasé au visage, expression typiquement Grangerienne, qu'il reprit.

« -T'es pas trop excitée ? »

« -À quel propos ? »

« -Oh, je sais pas… Déjeuner avec moi… En tête-à-tête… » Il faisait tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre avec nonchalance attendant qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle s'énerve, qu'elle fasse une remarque, mais voyant qu'il ne provoquait pas l'effet escompté, il leva les yeux au ciel tout en posant son verre « À propos des plats. T'es pas trop curieuse ? Parce que sincèrement je sais absolument pas ce qui se cache derrière le « délicieuses rondeurs ». Imagine, c'est Rusard qui m'amène mon assiette. »

Ils eurent tout deux un mouvement de dégoût. Argus Rusard était surveillant au lycée Poudlard qu'ils avaient fréquenté. Il avait la particularité d'être très laid, très enrobé même si par le passé il avait dû avoir été tout l'inverse, et d'avoir des notions d'hygiène bien trop faibles pour pouvoir correctement s'intégrer au reste de la société. Il traînait dans les couloirs comme un fantôme, se cachant dans les recoins sombres pour pouvoir écouter tout les ragots et les répéter à la conseillère principale d'éducation, Ombrage. Il l'idolâtrait, lui vouait un culte et c'était très malsain. Des rumeurs disaient que lorsqu'il surprenait les étudiants en train de faire des choses pas très catholiques, il se dissimulait et en profitait pour mettre sa main dans son caleçon. Il reluquait tout ce qui passait et se curait le nez en permanence. Vraiment un odieux personnage.

« -Il a des rondeurs certes, mais encore ça, ça va c'est pas grave. Mais délicieux, absolument pas. Tout ce qu'on entendait sur lui, c'est vraiment horrible. J'espère que c'était faux… »

« -C'était vrai. »

Elle releva ses yeux ambrés vers lui, l'air interloqué: « -De quoi c'était vrai ? »

« -Les rumeurs. Comme quoi il se touchait quand il surprenait des élèves ensembles…. Comme quoi il était amoureux d'Ombrage… »

« -Comment tu sais ça ? T'en a l'air persuadé. »

« -Je l'ai vu. Une fois, j'étais avec une fille et j'ai vu derrière son épaule les yeux de Rusard. Il aurait pu nous engueuler comme c'était son rôle, mais il s'est juste enfui. Alors, j'imagine qu'il était en train de faire un truc pas net et qu'il aurait préféré que ça ne se sache pas. Puis, pour Ombrage à chaque Saint Valentin, il lui achetait des roses roses, puisque c'est SA couleur. Elle ne s'est jamais énervée contre lui, même pire, ils se faisaient les yeux doux à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Une horreur. »

« -Ombrage t'aimait bien malgré toutes les conneries que tu faisais. »

« -Elle m'adorait, tu veux dire ? Je sais pas bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. »

Hermione sourit l'air de dire « Mais oui, à d'autres ». Il y avait forcément une raison. Il y en avait toujours une. Mais au lieu de la chercher, elle se contenta d'admirer le liquide doré dans son verre, tout en se remémorant le Draco Malfoy adolescent qu'elle avait connu.

Tous les deux, ils se connaissaient depuis le collège. Et il avait bien évolué. Finis le petit garçon aux cheveux plaqués en arrière par une tonne de gel. À cette époque, son air était toujours suffisant et méprisant. Cette expression était greffée à son visage. Il était discret, mais sournois. (« Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs » pensa-t-elle). Sauf que maintenant, cela se voyait beaucoup moins. Il était bon élève, assidu dans les cours, mais s'était associé aux brutes nommées Crabbe et Goyle, ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'on pourrait appeler un perturbateur intelligent. Ses méchancetés étaient vraies et horribles comme lorsqu'il s'était moqué des dents de la brune, mais le tout sous-couvert de l'humour pour ne pas craindre les punitions des professeurs. Subtilités qui échappaient clairement à ses acolytes, qui passaient le plus clair de leur temps collés. Fini aussi l'adolescent avec les cheveux désordonnés, mais l'uniforme impeccable de troisième. Ses fréquentations avaient changé. Elle le revoyait entouré de Pansy, Blaise, Théodore, Astoria, Daphné et en fond Milicent. Milicent toujours dans le fond, à l'écart. Jamais trop proche de ses autres amis de peur que leur beauté ne la brûle comme le soleil avait brûlé Icare. Souvent, Hermione les voyait à la sortie des cours en train de fumer une cigarette, ou en ville une bière à la main riant aux éclats comme si rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Elle se souvenait aussi de toutes les fois où elle le voyait en train d'embrasser des filles. Jamais la même. Et Astoria les joues rouges de colère qui le fixait avec haine et puis Blaise les yeux collés sur Astoria n'attendant qu'un regard de sa part. Ses scènes se rejouaient dans sa mémoire avec une facilité déconcertante comme si elle avait passé sa vie à l'observer. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas. Elle avait juste une très bonne mémoire. Il avait changé, car il n'était plus, non plus le jeune homme de terminale qui était le célibataire le plus convoité, mais le plus endurci de l'école. Au lycée, quelque chose devait s'être brisé en lui. On ne le voyait plus jamais se vanter de toutes ses conquêtes. On n'en voyait aucune à son bras. Elles devaient exister bien sûr, mais il ne faisait que les mettre dans son lit rien de plus. On ne le voyait plus, non plus, rire jusqu'à s'en tordre le ventre. Quand il fumait, il fumait seul. Quand sa bande parlait, il n'écoutait pas, son regard était lointain, il était absent. Il n'était plus là. Elle se remémorait la coquille vide vêtue toujours de noir, dont les seuls sourires étaient empreints d'hypocrisie. Hypocrisie car il ne pouvait pas faire autrement et qu'il semblait se cacher derrière ses faux sourires pour que personne ne puisse voir ce changement. Personne ne l'avait vu immédiatement, pour preuve « ses amis de toujours » avaient mit presque cinq ans à s'en rendre compte. Cependant, Hermione n'était pas n'importe qui et elle avait sut à la rentrée de seconde qu'il n'était plus le même. « Je te vois moi. » « Je sais c'est quoi de faire semblant tout les jours, d'avoir cet air impassible, de faire la personne forte. » C'était ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui dire, lui hurler même. Mais aucun son n'était jamais sorti de sa bouche alors, elle s'était contenté de le fixer, jusqu'à ce qu'il la fixe en retour. Qu'il lui jette au visage ce regard tantôt amusé, tantôt haineux et agacé. Qu'il lui crache au visage des horreurs pour l'atteindre, pour lui faire du mal. Parce qu'il voulait lui faire mal, il voulait la blesser parce que c'est ce que l'on fait lorsqu'on a plus rien à perdre. Et Hermione jouait le jeu. C'était à la fois sa nature de répondre aux piques qu'il lui lançait, mais c'était aussi un moyen de ne pas perdre le contact. C'était leur façon de communiquer aussi bizarre soit-elle. Les disputes les rendaient vivants et les sortaient de leur ennui respectif.

Un bruit de couvert la sortit de ses ressassements. L'entrée se retrouva sous son nez sous les yeux excités de Draco. On aurait dit un enfant sur le point de recevoir son cadeau de Noël.

« -Alors, t'as quoi ? » S'empressa-t-il de demander.

« - Des légumes. » C'était en réalité un peu plus compliqué que ça. Au centre trônait différents types de choux: romanesco, rouge, brocoli. Les feuilles vertes claires laissaient entr'apercevoir les feuilles plus foncées puis celles teintées de pourpre. Il y avait des fleurs comestibles jaune d'or. Sur les côtés s'étendaient en petits points deux sortes de purée: carotte et châtaigne. Elle avait également un bouillon, certes excellent, dont elle n'arrivait pas à définir la saveur dominante. « Et toi ? »

« -Hum… Comme tu peux le voir ma chère Grangie, je m'apprête à déguster… » Fit-il en prenant un air pompeux.

« -Fait bref Malfoy. »

« -Roh la la, tu casses tout ! Bon alors, c'est du maquereau braisé et confit, pour le côté chaud, du saumon fumé pour le côté froid. Donc ça c'est les saveurs marines. Après, c'est du chou et des carottes. J'aime pas trop les carottes, tu les veux ? »

« -Non, mange les à ce qui parait ça rend aimable, t'en as plus besoin que moi. »

« -Dit-elle. »

Hermione soupira, plus exaspérée qu'autre chose. Toutefois, elle put constater à la fin que l'assiette de son ancien camarade d'école était vide. Aucune rondelle orange ne subsistait dans l'assiette anthracite.

« -C'était bon ? » Murmura-t-elle

« -Très bon, même les carottes que tu as refusé. »

« -C'était pour la bonne cause. Je sens déjà une amabilité toute nouvelle émaner de ta personne Malfoy. »

Et alors, elle se surprit à rire et il rit aussi en retour. Une bulle de légèreté était apparue au-dessus de leur tête et n'était pas sur le point d'éclater pour l'instant. Ils continuèrent leur discussion, tout et rien était au programme. Draco fut surpris par la capacité d'Hermione à être incollable dans touts les domaines. Même ceux dans lesquels il la pensait incapable d'avoir une quelconque connaissance. Comme le sport. Le tennis par exemple, activité qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Hermione quant à elle, ne s'attendait pas à pouvoir débattre avec lui sur des films que ses « amis » qualifiaient de bizarre. « _Grave_, n'était pas un film si horrible que ça, après tout. Bon ok c'est super chelou, mais de là à dire qu'il donnait envie de gerber, y a un monde. Elle a juste bouffé le doigt de sa soeur, c'est tranquillou ça. »

Sur cette entrevue cannibale, le plat arriva. Pièce de boeuf et légumes verts pour Draco. Les délicieuses rondeurs s'avéraient être des pommes de terre. Avant que leur met arrive, ils avaient tout deux pariés.

« -Ça pourrait être du chou, c'est rond le chou. »

« -Ou une genre de courge ? »

« -Ou de la tomate »

Silence, aucun des deux n'avaient trouvé malgré leur intellect qu'ils se plaisaient à qualifier de supérieur.

« -Théoriquement, une pomme de terre ce n'est pas vraiment rond. » Remarqua Draco.

« -On ne parle pas de trucs ronds, mais de rondeurs, ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil. »

« -Tu n'as pas trouvé non plus je te signale. »

Hermione bougonna face à son assiette remplie de saumon et de pâtes. Le tout saupoudré de truffe. Simple. Basique. Très modeste.

« -C'est fou. C'est la première fois où l'on ne se crêpe pas le chignon. Je veux dire… On se chamaille comme d'habitude, mais je ne ressens pas le besoin de te lancer des piques, ou des réflexions. Il me semble que toi non plus. La dernière fois, je pensais que si on s'entendait à peu près correctement c'était parce que clairement j'étais ivre et tu n'étais plus très frais non plus , mais… »

« -On a plus 10 ans Granger. » dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel même si au fond il était entièrement d'accord avec elle. « Je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça, en ce moment. »

« -Pourquoi ? »

« -Tu es bien curieuse. »

« -Je suis une Miss-je-sais-tout. »

« -La preuve que non. »

« -Malfoy. Ne me fait pas regretter tout ce que je viens de dire. »

Il but une gorgée de champagne.

« -Je me suis disputé assez violemment avec…à peu près tout le monde. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air de passer beaucoup de temps avec Saint Potty et la Belette. »

« -Oh… On va dire que c'est pareil que toi… »

Elle détourna le regard, se sentant bien émotive.

« -Ah… Tu sais c'est quoi ça ? Les carottes. Promis, je sors d'ici je m'inscris dans une cure d'amabilité à base de béta-carotène sponsorisé par le Docteur Rabbit. Je ne le connais pas très bien, mais je mets ma main à couper qu'il connait quelqu'un de ma famille. Si je me débrouille bien je devrais réussir à te faire rentrer dans le programme… Mais chut… »

« -Oh, ça c'est vraiment gentil ! Puis si jamais on fait une rechute de méchanceté, on pourra toujours s'entraider. Allez, je suis d'accord pour faire un carrot cake si tu fais les carottes râpées en entrée.

« -Et le plat de résistance ? »

« -Des carottes vichy. »

« -Bon choix. Au pire du pire, on fait dans le soft et on sacrifie un lapin un soir de pleine lune. »

« -Tu gères le lapin, je m'occupe du calendrier lunaire alors. Marché conclu ? »

« -Marché conclu » Fit-il en ne pouvant pas atténuer son sourire goguenard.

Mais il ne put se contenir bien longtemps et bien vite elle le suivi dans son hilarité jusqu'à ce que le serveur leur apporte leur dessert. Ils engloutirent une énième coupe de champagne. Hermione finit son assiette de profiteroles garnis de crème glacée à la vanille en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire. Draco découvrit dans son assiette un gâteau à la noix de coco surmonté d'un sorbet à l'ananas qu'il se fit un plaisir de terminer.

« -Merci pour cette soirée, Malfoy, ce n'était pas si horrible que ça. »

« -Oui on me le dit souvent. » Pouffa-t-il devant son air blasé. Il aurait du mal à l'admettre, mais il avait passé une très bonne soirée. Il souffla un vague « Rentre bien » avant qu'ils se séparent. Ils comblaient assez bien leur ennui respectif.

Chacun allant de son côté. Le ventre plein, le cerveau vide, le coeur confus.

oOo

Draco s'étira. Il abattit sa main sur la table de nuit à la recherche de son portable et de l'heure que celui-ci avait la capacité d'afficher. 21h. Wouah. Il avait donc dormi autant de temps. C'est quand même incroyable la faculté qu'il avait à se surprendre lui-même. Malgré ces heures passées à dormir, il ne se sentait pas plus revigoré. Au contraire. Sa bouche était pâteuse, ses pensées embrumées, son mal de tête encore présent. Mais contre toute attente, il parvint à se lever, à mettre un pied l'un devant l'autre pour aller là où personne ne peut aller à sa place.

Son appartement ressemblait à un lieu qu'on aurait pu apercevoir dans un catalogue. Avant que la décoratrice passe et ne mette sur le mur des toiles sans âmes. Avant qu'elle ne dépose sur le canapé des plaids colorés et sur le sol des tapis duveteux. Pas de photos personnelles. Pas de photos tout court. Pas de breloques sur les meubles. Pas de chaleur, pas de réconfort. Que le strict minimum. On se serait presque cru dans un hôpital tant les murs étaient blancs.

Il passa sa main sur le lavabo avant d'en allumer le robinet pour se servir un verre d'eau. Il le but d'une traite, sans pour autant se sentir plus hydraté. On était vendredi. Le jour de la vodka. En bon buveur qu'il était, il avait décidé de renommer sa semaine. Au lieu du lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi, vendredi, samedi et dimanche il préférait appeler ça: liqueur, marsala, martini, jager, vodka, sangria, daïquiri. Par conséquent, il mettait un point d'honneur à boire au moins un verre de l'alcool du jour. Où en était-il ? Ah oui. Vodka donc. Un liquide transparent en succéda un autre.

Il n'était pas alcoolique. Non. Mais ça c'était typiquement le genre de phrase qu'un alcoolique dirait. Comme la personne sobre qu'il était très certainement, il se dirigea d'un pas très assuré vers sa chambre. Très assuré, parce qu'il marchait droit. Parce qu'il était sobre. Logique quand tu nous tiens.

Il appela au hasard un numéro. Tomba sur messagerie. Recommença jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un daigne lui répondre. On lui répondit. C'était un Malfoy après tout. Juste un Malfoy de plus qui avait le terrible besoin de vider son sac au premier venu.

« -Ouais. Allo. Ça va ? Moi pas trop. J'avais envie de parler. C'est un peu long, tu vas me prendre pour un fou. Non je veux pas te déranger, mais la vérité c'est que… J'ai bu. C'est ça la vérité. Je suis un putain de menteur. Je suis le roi des menteurs, le premier des premiers. C'est le seul moment d'ailleurs…parce que d'habitude je ne suis jamais le premier choix, ni même le second. On me prend puis on me jette, comme un mouchoir, comme un boulet inutile duquel on aurait aimé se débarrasser plus tôt. Ma vie est un échec, un échec cuisant et difficile qui ne laisse dans mon coeur qu'une immense brûlure large de la taille d'un poing. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je suis invisible, que je suis au mieux comme une tâche assombrissant le devant d'un tee-shirt, au pire le néant. J'aimerais hurler, hurler à plein poumon. Mais c'est trop tard, je suis trop loin de tout maintenant. Même mon corps me semble étranger. Je suis aussi étranger à moi-même, que je ne le suis pour autrui. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui cloche, qui ne fonctionne pas bien dans mon crâne rouillé. Je suis complètement fou. Je t'avais dit que c'était long. Je n'ai jamais la bonne réaction au bon moment, il me semble. Trop impulsif quand j'aurais dû être calme, trop calme lorsque je n'aurais pas dû l'être. L'amitié est donc devenue une succession de rencontres éphémères qui s'évanouissent dans la nature comme passent les saisons. Et alors, le drame, je redoute, je doute des autres, je me dis qu'il leur ait impossible de m'apprécier moi, qu'il est absolument impossible qu'ils restent ! Car personne n'est resté. Pourquoi resteraient-ils ? Jusque alors, je ne me suis jamais trompé. Ils ont, chacun d'entre eux, méthodiquement et efficacement, effacé mon existence de la leur. Donc, je reste chez moi, allongé dans un lit avec pour seule compagnie la lumière de la lune et je les vois. Je les vois poster des vidéos d'eux entourés et souriants au côté de gens comme moi. Mon esprit me hurle « Remplaçable ! » Mais comme un sombre miracle, ils ne se font jamais remplacer. Ils sont toujours là, aux anniversaires où j'étais auparavant, au Nouvel An j'étais présent aussi, puis cela fait déjà deux ans, il va se marier et son meilleur ami est son témoin. Je suis la personne dont on ne prend pas de nouvelle, je suis celui qui envoie les « Joyeux anniversaire » et à qui l'on ne répond pas. Je suis l'Homme qu'on oublie, tant et si bien que j'aimerais moi aussi m'oublier. »

« -Hey Draco ! Excuse-moi, tu disais ? Je t'écoutais pas, je devais… »

Personne ne sut jamais ce qu'il devait faire. Comme toujours on lui avait répondu. Seulement on ne l'écoutait pas. On ne l'écoutait plus.

_« Qu'importe l'alcool pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse »_

Alors, il fit le tour des bars. On était vendredi. Il n y avait rien à faire à part boire jusqu'au petit matin et prier le ciel que sa vie s'améliore. Une succession d'endroit. Bar un, il but bien. Bar deux, il but mieux. Bar trois, il but comme un roi. Mais après ça se corse parce qu'on arrive à bar sept, on le rejette et bar huit il prend la fuite.

Il fuit, mais pas bien longtemps. Peu importe les kilomètres que l'on englouti, on retrouve toujours les choses auxquelles on pensait avoir échappé. Ses pas le menèrent d'une façon plus ou moins inconsciente vers la maison de son enfance. Le Manoir Malfoy. Pas trop loin du centre-ville. Là où les maisons sont immenses, cachées par de grandes haies de thuyas. Comme si la magnificence de la demeure ne devait être révélée qu'à ceux passant les portiques ultra sécurisés. Draco s'appuya contre le rebord de pierre afin de taper le code qu'il avait déjà maintes et maintes fois tapé dans sa vie. « Lux in tenebris » La lumière dans les ténèbres. Oui, en référence à Lucius. Parce que quelle est la seule chose que les Malfoy aiment plus qu'eux-même ? Eux-même, bien sûr. Peu importe les galaxies que l'on traverse, jamais on ne s'échappe de la famille Malfoy.

Draco avait essayé de s'extraire de ce carcan familial étouffant. Lorsque l'on se débat, l'étau se resserre et la boule dans sa gorge menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Tellement de non-dits, de secrets, de regrets, d'incompréhension dans chacune des actions de sa très chère et tendre lignée. Il en avait assez. Pardonnez-le, la boisson fait son effet. Les verres se sont déversés dans son gosier et désormais son flot de parole est intarissable.

« -Vous savez, j'ai perdu le peu d'espoir que je pouvais avoir en moi. La seule parcelle qui en subsistait s'est évaporée. Les gens ne font que nous décevoir de toute façon, ils semblent s'atteler à cette tâche d'ailleurs. On me dit pessimiste. On me clame haut et fort que je suis trop triste, et puis trop méchant, trop ça, mais pas assez comme ceci ou cela. La vérité c'est que chaque personne à qui je me suis adressé durant ma misérable existence, m'a inévitablement déçu. Mon père, vous, toi, évidemment, le premier. Jamais un regard ou un sourire. Que des ordres. Lève la tête Draco. Tiens toi droit. Ne pleure pas. Pour parfois conclure par un magnifique, « Tu n'es pas digne d'un Malfoy». Parce que tu crois l'être toi, hein ? Tu penses que tu sais mieux comment être un Malfoy que moi ? Et puis c'est quoi être un Malfoy après tout ? Ce n'est certainement pas d'être meilleur que tout le monde, parce que si c'était le cas, on serait une famille de bonnes personnes, pas des gens qui flirtent avec l'ombre. On serait intelligents, respectés, mais on s'élèverait au-dessus des autres de par nos qualités morales, comme je ne sais pas moi. L'honnêté, la franchise ? Mais non. Non père. Nous, on est les meilleurs, mais les meilleurs des vicieux, les rois des couards et de la traitrise. C'est ton domaine, ça. Rabaisser les gens. Leur cracher à la gueule dès que tu peux et ne jamais jamais jamais remercier, être gentil, être doux, être un père. Tu ne sais pas faire ça. Tu n'es que le demi d'un mari tant tu n'étais jamais là pour mère. Parlons en, de toi, Mère. Tu aurais pu compenser tout ce vide béant et immense que laissait cet homme absent. Mais la glace a rencontré le marbre. Je n'ai jamais ressenti la chaleur d'une paume contre la mienne lorsqu'enfant les cauchemars venaient me hanter. Je n'ai jamais senti une main cajoleuse dans mes cheveux lors de mes premières tristesses d'adolescent. J'ai toujours été seul, seul comme un chien. Pourquoi vous avez fait un fils ? Pourquoi m'avoir conçu si ce n'était pour ne pas me témoigner un seul gramme de votre amour en plus de vingt d'ans d'existence ? Pourquoi m'avoir porté dans votre ventre pendant neuf mois, votre corps hurlant et béant dans la salle d'accouchement si au final vous ne vouliez même pas de moi. Et au fond de moi, j'espère, j'espère que je me trompe que derrière cette façade froide et incassable vous avez pour moi une adoration intense et sans limite. Mais je sais que là aussi, je suis votre digne fils, parce qu'en ayant de telles pensées la seule chose que je parviens à faire c'est me mentir à moi-même. J'aimerais que vous attachiez à mon nom quelque chose de formidable. Mais là encore je me mens. Des menteurs ont engrangés un menteur, je ne suis que votre pâle copie. Si l'on écarte le fait que lorsque je me regarde dans un miroir j'ai, au contraire de vous qui ne cessez de vous mirer dans la paroi brillante de votre dernier achat quel qu'il soit, un immodéré et confus dégout de moi-même. J'aimerais arracher le visage qui vous ressemble tant, faire taire cette voix qui sort de mes cordes vocales et qui semble si semblable à la vôtre, Père. Mes veines transparaissent mauves et bleues à travers la peau diaphane que je souhaiterais tant déchirer. Mais même cela je ne peux pas le faire, parce que je vous donnerais raison, je vous prouverais encore une fois que je suis votre fils, votre illustre fils, un lâche sans nom. La seule chose que je désire c'est de ne plus être l'enfant que vous n'avez pas élevé. » cracha-t-il alors, que le monde tanguait dangereusement autour de lui.

Quand son corps s'écrasa contre le bitume, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la lune lui souriait.

Alors, il lui sourit en retour.

oOo

Hermione Granger se réveilla avec la curieuse impression que quelque chose s'était passé durant la nuit. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit son portable et qu'elle vit les cinq messages de Draco, elle sut immédiatement qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

**Nouveau message de Draco Malfoy **:emoji serpent: à 21h36

_« Heeeeey Grangie ! »_

**Nouveau message de Draco Malfoy **:emoji serpent: à 21h37

_« Je me suis trompé. Je ne voulais pas du tout envoyer ça.»_

**Nouveau message de Draco Malfoy **:emoji serpent: à 22h09

_« En fait, si. Mais je suis complètement bourré donc je m'en souviens plus. » _

**Nouveau message de Draco Malfoy **:emoji serpent: à 00:24

«_ Quand tu me demandais où étaient mes potes, bah la réponse c'est nulle part. J'ai plus de potes. Ils me détestaient. Comme mes parents. Ça doit être pour ça qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien entre eux. »_

**Nouveau message de Draco Malfoy **:emoji serpent: à 01:12

_« Bjkehuqzj hehumzmiz»_

« -Euh. Ok. D'accord. » Murmura-t-elle plus pour elle, tellement surprise d'avoir reçu des messages de sa part. Elle se décida à lui répondre.

**Nouveau message de Hermione Granger **:emoji livre ouvert: à 8h34

_« Salut Malfoy. J'espère que tu vas bien après ta nuit de beuverie. Je ne vais pas te donner des conseils pour t'en remettre, je pense que tu sais faire. Saches que même si tu t'es trompé de destinataire, si jamais tu veux parler je suis une oreille attentive. Prends soin de toi._

_Ps: le gingembre est quand même un excellent anti nauséeux. »_

Les très chers parents de Draco étaient parti en voyage et n'avaient par conséquent, pas pu entendre le délicieux éloge que leur fils avait dressé. En revanche, les domestiques qui l'avaient mis dans son lit d'adolescent, oui. C'est avec un regard désolé que le personnel l'accueilli le lendemain. Il entendit des chuchotements quand ses pas se faisaient entendre dans le couloir.

_« Vos parents ne vous le montrent pas, mais au fond ils vous aiment. »_

_« Ça va aller Monsieur Malfoy. »_

Il ne sut pas vraiment s'ils tentaient de le réconforter ou de se réconforter eux-mêmes. Comme si le fait que des parents n'aimaient pas leur enfant était une chose absolument impossible. Impossible n'est pas Malfoy.

Il en avait marre de toute cette pitié. Alors, quand il lut le message d'Hermione, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir touché. Il fallait qu'il prenne le temps de saisir ce qu'il était encore capable de saisir.

**Nouveau message de Draco Malfoy **:emoji serpent: à 13h45

_« Tu veux sortir ce soir ? »_

Et c'est sur cet élan de courage qu'il demanda une tisane de gingembre.

oOo

Ils s'étaient encore retrouvés accoudés à un bar. Sauf que l'endroit était beaucoup plus agité que le premier. L'ambiance n'était pas la même, il y faisait plus noir, il y avait plus de néons aveuglants, plus de recoins sombres, plus de musique forte, plus, plus, plus. Mais Hermione était là, souriante, en train de commander un whisky pur-feu, s'il avait bien compris et elle se retournait vers lui « Draco tu veux quoi ? » et il ne répondit pas. Parce que clairement il ne savait pas quoi répondre, son cerveau était en stand-by. « Deux whisky pur-feu, alors » décida la jeune fille en constatant l'absence de réponse du blond.

« -Ouh-ouh, t'es là ? »

« -De nous deux, c'est toi qui es censé être l'intello qui devrait m'empêcher de boire. Pourquoi c'est l'inverse en fait ? »

« -Euh… Parce que les intellos peuvent boire et s'amuser. J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais décoinces toi un peu Draco. »

Elle lui tendit son verre et d'un regard entendu, ils burent cul sec. Hermione grimaça, tira la langue, fit une succession de têtes bizarres et frissonna enfin des pieds à la tête. La seule réaction de Draco fut un haussement d'épaule. Injustice. La jeune fille posa son verre vide au comptoir tandis que ses pas la guidèrent sur la piste de danse. La musique du DJ s'éleva dans l'air au grand plaisir des fêtards. _Cola_ de Lana Del Rey à fond et tout le monde bougeant au rythme des éclairs verts et roses qui parcouraient la salle.

_« Come on baby, let's ride_

_We can escape to the great sunshine_

_I know your wife and she wouldn't mind »_

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Parce que voir Hermione chanter ça, tout en se déhanchant lascivement et en le regardant c'était quand même quelque chose. « Allez viens bébé, monte. On peut s'enfuir jusqu'à atteindre le soleil. Je connais ta femme et cela ne la dérangerait pas. » Elle lui avait soufflé dans l'oreille, juste après avoir passé ses bras derrière son cou. Il fixa ses yeux bleutés sur elle, et détourna le regard juste avant que l'ouragan n'arrive. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées et le bleu dragée avait laissé place au gris fumée. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait déjà remarqué ce changement, ça avait l'air de l'amuser.

« -Tu rigoles bien Grangie ? »

« -Avec toi toujours. »

« -Tu as encore trop bu. »

« -Toi, pas assez. »

Il soupira parce qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait raison, comme toujours. Juste, il ne voulait pas… perdre le contrôle, parce que si lui ne l'avait pas sur lui-même, comment pourrait-il faire attention à elle ? Elle arrivait rien que par son existence à le maintenir à la sobriété. D'un autre côté, il avait aussi envie de s'amuser avec elle. De se foutre de tout et de tout le monde. D'être pleinement avec elle et c'est sûrement cette pensée, cette irrépressible envie qui dépassait la raison qu'il s'était efforcé de suivre, qui le fit boire quelques verres de plus.

En revenant du bar, il avait les joues beaucoup plus rouges et un sourire barrait son visage. Un sourire sans trace d'arrogance et de condescendance, ça lui changeait et ça lui allait bien. Toutefois, voir Draco Malfoy danser c'était quelque chose, Hermione déglutit avec difficulté. Il bougeait en rythme avec la musique, faisant balancer ses cheveux platine. Mais ses gestes dégageaient une certaine aristocratie due à son rang. Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres, pour remplir sa gorge sèche. Mais son verre était vide alors elle but ses mouvements comme si c'était l'unique chose qui lui restait. Car c'était bien la seule chose qui lui restait.

Après plusieurs heures de soirée intense à base de danse et d'alcool, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de reprendre le chemin de la maison. Ils n'avaient au final pas discuté des problèmes de Draco, ni de ceux d'Hermione. Chose pour laquelle ils avaient prévu de se revoir. Il s'avère qu'ils ne voulaient pas replonger dans ce qui les faisait souffrir. Demain, peut-être. Demain, quand le jour pour eux sera comme la nuit.

L'appartement d'Hermione se trouvait non loin de là, alors ils y allèrent à pied, profitant de la douceur et de la chaleur de la nuit d'été qui semblait les envelopper sous sa langue. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, chancelant sur les trottoirs, laissant leur rire emplir les rues désertes et silencieuses. Et si jamais ils se taisaient, c'était pour mieux se dire tout bas que le monde dans lequel ils se trouvaient était merveilleux. Dans la sombre nuit sacrée, chaque phrase semblait crier un message different. « Je suis bien avec toi ». « J'aime l'hologramme dans lequel nous nous trouvons ». Mais ça bien sûr, ce n'était que leurs pensées.

Les escaliers furent montés avec la même paresse et lenteur qui ne leur avait pas fait défaut tout au long du trajet. Arrivés devant la porte violette, Hermione replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et se mordilla la lèvre. Plus pour y arracher une peau morte qu'autre chose, mais l'effet sur Draco fut le même. Un immense frisson partant du bas de sa colonne vertébrale pour arriver au début de sa nuque.

« -C'était sympa… »

« -Ouais, vraiment. »

« -Tu… »

« -Oh, je vais rentrer. » S'il avait pu se frapper le crâne contre le bitume et s'arracher les tripes pour avoir prononcé ces quatre misérables mots, il l'aurait fait. Depuis quand, était-il aussi con ? Il aurait pu dire « Est-ce que je peux rester, j'ai la flemme de rentrer » Heureusement, Hermione la jeune fille la plus brillante de sa génération ne fit pas honte à sa réputation.

« -Restes, j'ai un canapé. »

« -T'es sûre ? »

Dieu devait l'avoir entendu et décidé de passer l'éponge sur son idiotie. Merci Seigneur. La brune leva les yeux au ciel comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées et le laissa passer. Si elle proposait c'est qu'elle était sûre. Il ne prit pas vraiment le temps de contempler la décoration et se dit qu'il aurait tout le loisir de le faire le lendemain.

« -Bon, là y a le canapé, je vais te sortir une couette. Là-bas, c'est la salle de bain, à côté c'est ma chambre s'il y a le moindre souci. »

Il s'installa sur le canapé tout en restant droit comme un i, attendant que la brune lui ramène de quoi faire le lit.

« -Merci, Hermione. »

« -Pas de quoi, Draco ». Elle rigola doucement « et bonne nuit. »

Mais au lieu de partir, ils se fixaient. Cela devait être l'emploi de leurs prénoms respectifs. C'est ce qu'ils auraient aimé croire. C'est ce qu'ils auraient pu croire, si la tension dans la pièce n'était pas aussi électrique.

« -Bon, euh… »

« -Je peux te faire la bise ? » Ça y est, il craquait, était-ce l'alcool ? Était-ce la folie ? Non, c'était Malfoy bien sûr.

« -Pour me dire bonne nuit ? Oui, si tu veux… »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre -il était vraiment beaucoup trop grand- mais il dut tout de même se baisser.

Il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, elle en frissonna. Ses lèvres dévièrent. De sa joue, elles passèrent à sa mâchoire, puis à ses lèvres. Mais vu qu'elle ne faisait rien, le blond continua et c'est lorsqu'il l'embrassa enfin et qu'elle répondit à son baiser, qu'il sut qu'il avait gagné .

Précautionneusement, il commença à reculer sans cesser de l'embrasser. À l'aveuglette, il trouva la poignée de porte -qu'il abaissa- et le lit -sur lequel il tomba à la renverse-. Granger sur lui, murmurant son nom de famille comme une litanie « Malfoy, Malfoy… » Mais c'est quand elle prononça son prénom qu'il poussa un grognement tout en se détachant d'elle. L'orage était de retour, ses orbes gris la dévoraient tout entière. Hermione sut qu'elle aussi avait gagné. Ils voulaient toujours prendre l'ascendant l'un sur l'autre sans jamais se rendre compte qu'ils étaient complémentaires. Il se tendit lorsqu'elle ondula sur lui. Elle gémit lorsqu'il couvrit sa peau de baisers. Les vêtements tombèrent, les révélant l'un à l'autre avec une tendresse nouvelle. Bientôt, il ne firent plus qu'un. Finie la haine l'un envers l'autre, les taquineries mesquines et l'envie de meurtre, désormais seul l'amour prédominait. Et quel amour ! Il affluait dans chacun de leurs gestes, chacune de leurs caresses.

Seule la lumière de la lune passait à travers les volets de la chambre. Les minces rayons venaient chatouiller les corps des deux amants. En regardant l'astre avec plus d'attention, on pouvait voir qu'il leur adressait un clin d'œil.

oOo

Le matin réveilla timidement Pattenrond. Pattenrond avait une vie de chat, une belle vie de chat. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Il avait ses croquettes au saumon, une gamelle d'eau fraîche remplie chaque jour et avait l'honorable privilège de réveiller sa maîtresse chaque matin. C'est donc ce qu'il fit ce jour-là. Il poussa la porte qui grinça et monta avec difficulté sur le lit de la brune. Non, il n'était pas gros, juste un peu enrobé. Se faufilant dans les couvertures, il posa son museau humide contre la peau tiède de ce qu'il pensait être sa maîtresse et commença à pétrir la cuisse offerte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva éjecté du lit par un mouvement brusque. Le pauvre chat se mit à miauler de désespoir, ne comprenant pas la soudaine violence de sa douce Hermione. C'est lorsqu'il vit la tête blonde de Draco se relever qu'il feula d'horreur.

« -Hermione ? »

« -Mmh ? » Marmonna-t-elle encore endormie

« -On t'a déjà dit que ton chat était très laid et qu'il avait besoin d'un régime ? »

Pas de réponse.

« -Bah je me permets de te le dire. »

« -Vas-y permet toi Malfoy. »

« -Malfoy ? Vraiment ? Après tout les -il imita des gémissements ne laissant pas de place à l'imagination- Draco, Draco, Dray... que tu m'as sorti hier, tu reviens à Malfoy ? »

« -Chut. »

« -Je t'ai connue plus bavarde. »

Alors comme pour lui donner raison, elle le fit taire d'un baiser. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux l'attirant contre lui, de sorte à ce que bientôt elle soit à califourchon sur le blond. Les activités d'hier semblaient être remises à l'ordre du jour. Ce qui ne plut pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout à Pattenrond, qui tenta une seconde fois l'ascension du lit. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais fait autant d'exercice. Alors, près de Draco, qui durant ce laps de temps en avait profité pour s'allonger sur Hermione, il laissa libre cours à sa colère. La peau diaphane fut parcourue de griffures rougeâtre et le jeune homme hurla.

« -Putain, Hermione, je déteste ton putain de gros chat hideux et roux qui ressemble à rien ! Il vient de me griffer ! Nan, mais attends, il est en train de me mordre là ? Oh, le... saligaud. Je le hais ! Créature du diable qui veut régner sur le monde ! »

« -T'as pas bientôt fini de traiter mon chat de gros ? »

« -Il est gros, il est gros, c'est pas de ma faute ! »

« -Tu ne peux pas haïr quelqu'un à cause de sa corpulence. C'est grossophobe. »

« -Mais c'est un chat ! Pas une personne ! Je ne le hais pas parce qu'il est gros. Il est gros parce que je le hais. »

« -Très classe, Malfoy de t'en prendre à un pauvre chat sans défense. »

« -Parce que tu ne considères pas que la graisse qui l'entoure est déjà un **puissant** moyen de défense ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en retenant un rire et prit son chat dans ses bras.

« -Ne l'écoute pas Pattenrond. Il est jaloux de toi. Arrête de lui faire du mal, parce que moi je l'aime plutôt bien. Okay ? »

« -Seulement plutôt bien ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Toutefois, le regard qu'elle lui lança valait tous les mots du monde. Le chat s'échappa de ses bras, décidant qu'il avait faim et qu'il avait assez vu de Draco Malfoy pour la journée. Pour une première rencontre, c'était un peu loupé. Ça avait été la même chose avec Ron à vrai dire. Les seules personnes qu'il semblait apprécier étaient Hermione, bien entendu, et Harry. Cela devait être les lunettes. Oh et Ginny aussi ! Mais ça c'était parce qu'elle lui faisait peur.

Les amants s'allongèrent sur le dos, Hermione la tête posée sur le bras de Draco, son autre main en profitant pour caresser son torse. Elle lui avait raconté ses mésaventures avec ses deux meilleurs amis et il lui avait expliqué le message d'Astoria.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux un long moment, presque une éternité lorsque sa voix emplie d'inquiétude s'éleva dans la pièce.

« -Tu penses qu'ils me pardonneront ? Ron et Harry ? »

« -Et toi tu penses que j'arriverais à leur pardonner ? »

Il y eut un silence.

« -Mione ils te pardonneront. Parce que vous comptez les uns pour les autres. »

« -Et toi ils ne te méritent pas... Tu ne devrais pas leur pardonner…»

« -Je sais. Je n'en ai pas envie, tu sais. Mais on est du même rang, nos familles se connaissent. Je ne pourrais pas les éviter toute ma vie… »

« -Montres leur que tu réussis à vivre sans eux. À vivre très bien sans eux. Que tu réussis tes projets et que justement qu'ils ne soient pas là t'aide. C'est le meilleur moyen de se venger. Même si je ne suis pas adepte de cette méthode. »

« -Whouah, qui aurait cru que ce serait Hermione Jean Granger qui me donnerait un plan de vengeance ? De nous deux, je suis censée être le plus fourbe, non ? »

« -Les gens changent et rien n'est impossible dans la vie. Tu peux être gentil et altruiste tout comme je peux être fourbe et vicieuse. »

« -Rien n'est impossible, en effet, la preuve, on a couché ensemble. » Il rit et lui donna un petit coup taquin sur l'épaule.

Elle admit: « -Oui, c'est vrai. Et maintenant ? »

« -Maintenant ? Ce qu'on fait ? Nous deux ? Et bien… On pourrait remettre ça… »

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Avant de sentir la main de la brune sur son torse dans l'intention de se stopper. Elle ne dit rien, mais réfléchissait.

On est quoi ? Amis ? Et on ne remet plus jamais ça ? Amis avec bénéfice ? Mais ça deviendrait bizarre. En couple ? Mais est-ce qu'il veut ça ? Draco Malfoy n'a jamais de copine fixe. Est-ce que je veux être sa copine fixe ? Pourquoi on n'a pas fait les choses dans l'ordre ? Des petits rendez vous, puis une déclaration- à ce moment, on sort ensemble- puis un baiser et après on aurait… on aurait… fait l'amour ? C'est comme ça normalement ? Là on a brulé les étapes 2 et 3 et donc du coup je suis perdue. Ça se trouve il ne veut plus de moi et il va me jeter ? Mais ais-je vraiment envie de me mettre en couple avec lui ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Il est censé être mon ennemi naturel. Si on s'entend bien c'est parce qu'on est paumés tout les deux et que j'ai baissé ma garde. Oh mon Dieu. En plus, il a vu mes cheveux au réveil c'est sûr qu'il va m'insulter et me quitter ! Mais pourquoi il me quitterait ? Ahaha, on est même pas ensemble ! Et je…

« -Hermione ? On t'a déjà dit que tu pensais fort ? Parce que si c'est pas le cas, je te le dis. »

« -Merde. »

« -Ce qui se passe, c'est bien. C'est cool. »

« -Oui. On a pas besoin de tout officialiser. »

« -Non, c'est vrai. Ça te va comme cela ? »

Elle hésita un instant « Je pense que oui. Je pense même que c'est préférable. »

Il ricana. « Alors, on fait comme ça Granger. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'écroula sur le matelas moelleux, les mains sur sa poitrine. Elle était contente, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Il était dans sa vie depuis pas si longtemps que ça et elle ne s'était jamais autant laissée aller. Elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée en fait. Elle découvrait chez elle des facettes qu'elle n'avait pas pensé avoir. Ça faisait du bien. De parler avec quelqu'un de tout et de rien. Avec Draco, elle pouvait parler de films ou avoir des discutions profondes, elle pouvait se confier. Avant, quand elle était avec Ron elle n'osait pas faire cela de peur de l'ennuyer, de peur qu'il la quitte. Même si ce temps était révolu, une peur lui tenait le ventre « et s'il se lassait de toi ? »

« -Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'étirait.

« -Comme ça ? »

« -Tu es sympa. Je ne dis pas que je pensais que tu ne l'étais pas. Quoique… Mais tu es tellement différent. Le Draco du collège, du lycée et du travail. On dirait trois personnes différentes »

« -J'ai un dédoublement de personnalité. Là, c'est le Draco du collège qui est venu te tuer pour te manger, du coup, je te fais rire pour détendre ta chair. »

« -Ah. » Elle le regarda un peu blasée, tant et si bien que ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites. »

« -Plus sérieusement… Il s'est passé certaines choses et je… Je me suis rendu compte que je devrais un peu travailler sur moi-même. Mais de base avec les gens que j'apprécie, je suis assez sympa. Certes sarcastique et cassant, mais néanmoins sympa. Juste je ne suis pas aussi gentil que toi avec le monde entier. »

Il aurait pu lui avouer que c'était en partie à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé l'été précédant la seconde. Il aurait pu lui dire que pour le moment la seule chose qui comptait, c'était que sa vie retrouve un tant soit peu de stabilité. Stabilité qu'elle lui apportait totalement. Certes, il se sentait bien avec elle, mais d'un autre côté une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait à l'oreille qu'encore une fois, il se plaisait à utiliser les autres pour lui-même.

Au final, les autres nous sont toujours un peu utiles. Ils sont en quelque sorte un moyen justifiant la fin. Mais personne n'a besoin de connaître ses pensées, ni la petite voix dans sa tête, ni ses parents ou « ses amis » et encore moins Hermione. Il claqua sa langue contre palais et décida que pour le moment, il avait juste très faim.

oOo

Et les semaines s'écoulent, leurs jambes s'entremêlent tandis que la pluie s'abat sur les vitres. C'est ainsi que nous les retrouvons, allongés sur le canapé, une tasse de thé à la main, se donnant à chacun du sucre et une raison de croire que tout peut encore s'arranger. Mais les secrets ne sont pas toujours arrangeants.

« -J'avais rencontré une fille à la rentrée, elle semblait gentille, elle semblait m'intégrer dans sa vie, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une amie. Et même si parfois cette personne me parlait un peu mal, un peu brusquement, qu'elle m'expliquait les choses comme si j'étais une idiote, je ne disais rien. Je ne disais rien parce que j'avais peur. Peur d'être seule. Avec toute cette foule autour de moi qui tour à tour m'ignore ou me dévisage. Mais le temps est passé, et j'ai dû l'ennuyer elle aussi. Je les ennuie tous de toute façon. Parfois, je me dis que je ne suis pas à ma place, que je suis trop ambitieuse et que je n'ai rien à faire là. J'aurais peut-être dû choisir la facilité, je n'aurais ennuyé personne. Mais le fait est là, un jour je suis arrivée et il n'y avait pas de place à côté d'elle. Je suis arrivée et elle n'était pas à notre place habituelle. Et à ce moment-là, je revois le sourire qu'elle m'avait adressé la veille _« oui, oui, je viens demain, c'est un cours important. »_ Je la dérangeais, depuis tout ce temps, je la gênais. Et tu sais quoi ? Je le savais. Parce que ce qu'elle voulait le plus dans le fond, ce n'était pas d'avoir son année, c'était devenir amie avec les gens les plus populaires de la promo. Dés qu'ils commentaient un de ses tweet ou qu'un des leurs, lui souriait, elle était aux anges._ « -T'as vu, Hermione, ce matin, il m'a dit bonjour, alors qu'on ne s'est parlé qu'une fois, c'est fou non ? »_ Ce n'est pas si fou que ça en fait, le plus fou, c'est l'hypocrisie dont tu fais preuve. Pouvoir dire d'une personne que tu ne l'aimes pas au début du mois et te voir à la fin de ce même mois à rire de ses blagues, c'est ça qui est fou. La folie semble me gagner et je suis seule. Je suis à un stade où limite je m'en fous. J'arrive en cours, les écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles. Je m'assois. Je prends mon cours, je ne parle à personne et personne ne me parle. Cela ne me fait plus rien. Je me suis habituée à cette solitude. J'y ai pris goût comme le café pourtant si amer, et qui au fur et à mesure devient de plus en plus doux. J'ai fait mon petit bonhomme de chemin, comme on dit. Mais il n'empêche qu'au fond de moi je me sens terriblement mal. Parce que chaque jour qui passe, je me dis que je suis une mauvaise personne. Que je suis nulle. Que je ne suis qu'une bonne à rien et que je n'y arriverais jamais. J'ai l'impression que je dois toujours être parfaite. Parce qu'on m'attend au tournant. On attend que je fasse une minuscule erreur pour pouvoir dire : « Regardez, Hermione, l'intello a loupé quelque chose ». Je me sens mal, mon Dieu. Que je me sens mal. J'ai même réussi l'exploit, d'arriver en retard à un examen, acte qui prouve mon inutilité consternante. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'étais en retard, mais j'étais persuadée d'être en avance. La blague. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans le couloir, je me suis raisonné en me disant « Hermione tu as vérifié l'heure 10 fois. C'est bon tu es à l'heure. » Mais le truc c'était que non. J'aime dire que je ne me trompe jamais, mais l'erreur est humaine et je suis humaine et je me trompe. Comme une idiote je me trompe. Je me trompe tout le temps. Le silence en était devenu assourdissant dans la salle d'examen. Ils attendaient tous dans le plus grand des calmes ignorant alors la panique qui avait lieu en moi à ce moment-là. Dans tout ce malheur qui me dévore j'ai quand même eu la malchance d'être assez en retard pour me payer la honte devant un amphithéâtre bondé, mais aussi la chance de pouvoir le passer cet examen. Alors que je sortais tremblante, les affaires de mon sac, j'ai senti le regard de cette fille dans mon dos. Et je me suis dit qu'elle avait raison de ne plus me parler. Qu'elle avait raison de ne plus m'adresser la parole depuis des mois. Parce que je suis une personne pathétique. » Elle soupira. « Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je pars en vrille. Que les mots qui sortent de ma bouche n'ont aucun sens, peut-être que moi-même je n'ai pas de sens. Tout ce discours me fait réaliser que je m'apitoie trop sur mon sort, il est bourré de je, de moi, de moi-même. Comme si mon existence était la seule sur laquelle il fallait s'attendrir. Mon. Je suis juste égoïste. J'essaie de faire tout ce que je peux pour les autres, Ron me dit que je suis trop altruiste. Mais est-ce qu'au final je le fais pas un peu pour moi… Je… Je ne sais pas. » Elle regardait au loin, les sourcils froncés, la peau de la lèvre inférieure arrachée. Visiblement mal à l'aise.

« -T'es humaine ? »

« -Euh, bah oui Draco. Je suis humaine oui. » Elle avait été prise de court par sa question. Mais cette surprise s'était transformée en agacement.

« -Alors tu es imparfaite. Alors tu fais des erreurs. Mais ce n'est pas grave, si tu n'en faisais pas ça serait inquiétant. Tu es égoiste ? Très bien. Il faut toujours penser à soi. N'écoute pas les critiques des autres, parce que sincèrement, ils ne savent pas le quart de ce que tu sais faire. Rien qu'en étant au courant d'un dixième de tes capacités je suis impressionné, alors imagine eux. Tu auras beau chercher des raisons dans leurs petits crânes, il n'y en a qu'une seule valable. La jalousie ou la connerie. Ils sont jaloux de toi parce que tu es trop évoluée pour eux, c'est sûr. Ils ne peuvent pas s'intéresser aux mêmes choses que toi parce qu'ils sont enfermés dans leur spetites cases. Mais Hermione pendant ce temps-là, elle ne relit le livre qu'elle a déjà lu. Non. Hermione, elle apprend une nouvelle langue. Hermione elle lit un traité sur la physique quantique parce qu'elle est curieuse. Hermione elle progresse plus en une minute, qu'eux ne progresseront jamais dans toute une vie. On s'est souvent moqué de toi pour ça. Je me suis souvent moqué de toi. Pour le coup, les deux raisons sont valables. J'étais con et jaloux. Je ne comprenais pas comment quelqu'un pouvait mieux réussir que moi, alors que j'avais tous les profs particuliers à ma disposition. Toi tu n'avais rien, ta famille n'était même pas riche. Il me paraissait impossible que tu ne réussisses que par la seule force de ton intelligence. Ayant grandi dans une maison où l'argent est mère de toute chose. Je ne comprenais pas. » La bouche d'Hermione s'était ouverte en O parfait sous la surprise. Les larmes auraient pu commencer à couler si seulement il n'avait pas ajouté d'un air moqueur. « Ferme ta bouche Grangie, je viens de vanter ton intelligence ça serait bête qu'une mouche te rentre dans le gosier. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Il pouvait être adorable et la seconde d'après être une tête à claque. Mais ce qu'il venait de dire, c'était ce qu'elle avait espéré entendre depuis tellement d'années…

« -Merci Draco. Merci beaucoup. Ce que tu me dis, me touche énormément. »

« -Je sais… À cause de toute cette richesse intellectuelle, je ne pourrais jamais vivre tranquille » Déclama-t-il théâtralement.

« -Si. Ça me rappelle quelque chose d'ailleurs. Aurea Mediocritas »

« -Quoi ? »

« -La médiocrité dorée. »

« -Je réitère ma question: Quoi ? »

« -Cela veut dire, qu'il faut se contenter de ce que l'on a, mener sa vie paisiblement loin des soucis que peuvent nous apporter l'opulence et les richesses qu'on expose. »

« -Je suis une médiocrité dorée, alors. »

Elle étouffa un rire « Pourquoi ça ? »

« -Déjà, parce que je suis un sale gosse de riche, qui est actuellement en train de s'éloigner de sa famille bien plus riche que lui et de ses connaissances tout aussi riches, pour prendre du repos avec toi. Donc je suis là, tout tranquille loin du tumulte du quotidien. Ça correspond parfaitement à ta définition. De plus, parce que je suis blond. Tu vas dire que ça n'a pas de lien avec ce que tu viens de dire, mais laisse moi te contredire. J'ai les cheveux doré. Ça me corresponds encore plus. Mes amis me pensent médiocre. Cette expression latine me sied sous tout les sens. Je vais utiliser cette expression tous les jours. C'est décidé. »

« -En anglais, ça veut aussi dire le juste-milieu. Golden Mean. »

« -Encore mieux, je vais passer ma vie à chercher le juste-milieu entre le train de vie que je souhaite avoir et la modestie immense que je vais mettre en place pour l'obtenir et ne pas attirer les haineux. Le juste-milieu c'est ma philosophie. » Fit-il en riant.

Et lorsqu'il commença à la chatouiller pour couper court à la conversation, Hermione ne parvint pas à rire à moitié. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux l'enfermer dans son cœur.

oOo

« -Tu penses vraiment que j'ai ma place _ici_, Draco ? »

« -Non. Mais moi non plus. »

« -Arrête ton char. Ce sont tes parents, pas les miens. »

« -Remercie tout les soirs le bon dieu pour cela, tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as. »

Quand je vous dis que l'on ne peut pas échapper aux Malfoy, je ne mentais pas vraiment. Car il y'a deux semaines, il avait reçu une invitation pour une réception. Se déroulant chez « lui », même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment été prévenu avant. Ce n'était pas comme si ça le choquait beaucoup. Draco avait embrassé sa mère sur la joue du bout des lèvres, à peine salué son père. En tant que fils Malfoy, on se hâtait de lui dire bonjour, de lui demander comment se passait les études et puis bien sûr quand est-ce qu'il comptait reprendre la société de son père.

_« Je crois qu'au final, je ne veux pas diriger une entreprise qui lui ait, un jour, appartenue. »_

Mais ça, il ne leur dirait pas à tout ces faux-culs. Il sourirait et hocherait la tête. Non, vraiment, il n'avait pas sa place ici.

Hermione lissa sa robe de soie verte, se maudissant d'avoir accepté de venir. Le blond avait certes été _convaincant _et elle aimait bien se fourrer dans des situations abracadabrantesques mais quand bien même. Elle chercha le blond du regard et vit qu'il était bien occupé près du bar. On était mercredi. D'un coup, elle réalisa qu'elle le voyait toujours en train de boire et une peur sourde s'installa dans le creux de sa gorge.

« Draco. Tu ne serais pas un peu porté sur la bouteille ? »

« Ah si totalement » Dit-il en riant

« Non mais vraiment. Je… Je savais que tu aimais bien boire et t'amuser tout ça, mais…. Tu bois beaucoup… Et moi à chaque fois, je t'emmène dans des bars. Ou dans des lieux où il y a de l'alcool. Excuse moi. Je veux t'aider, mais je ne fais que l'inverse. Je… »

« Laisse Hermione. »

« Non. » Lâcha-t-elle implacable.

« De quoi non ? C'est ma vie. »

« Oui et on voit où ça t'a mené ! » Elle porta sa main sur sa bouche, bien trop consciente de son erreur. Le visage du blond passa de la surprise à la colère en quelques secondes et finalement, il lança acerbe une parole avant de disparaître dans l'enceinte du Manoir.

« Au final, si on s'entendait si bien, c'était peut-être parce qu'on était jamais sobre. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point t'étais chiante Granger. »

_« Vient-il de me planter au milieu de tout le monde ? Oui. _

_L'ais-je cherché ? Un peu. _

_Vais-je le chercher ? Totalement. »_

Sachez qu'une mauvaise chose n'arrive jamais seule. Parce que sinon évidemment, ce n'est pas drôle. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il croisa Astoria dans le couloir marbré, il n'en était même pas étonné.

« -Oh Draco ! Je ne t'avais pas vu… » Minauda-t-elle d'un air faux.

« -Mon cul. »

« -Pardon ? »

« -Moi non plus. Je n'ai pas articulé beaucoup. Même parler je ne sais pas faire, tu vois. »

« -Je vois oui. »

« -Tu n'as pas changé. »

« -Toi non plus. »

« -Ce que je voulais dire par là, c'est que tes conversations sont toujours aussi ennuyantes que lorsqu'on s'est quittés. » Murmura-t-il lasse.

« -Je… »

« -Ne parle pas, c'est inutile. Tu es inutile Astoria. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, à la limite de soupirer et à ce moment-là, Draco se fit la réflexion que si le meurtre était légal ou que personne ne le voyait faire, il l'aurait tuée sur-le-champ.

La jeune femme ricana: « -Tout ça pour un petit message, il ne faut pas se vexer pour si peu. »

« -Si peu ? »

« -Oui, si peu. Ce n'est rien. Tu prends toujours tout mal. »

« -Regarde toi dans un miroir. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ce message m'était adressé tout autant qu'il t'était adressé. Tu seras toujours plus méchante que je ne pourrais jamais l'être. Tu me haïras toujours plus que je ne pourrais jamais le faire. Sur ce, je te laisse à tes futilités et j'espère ne plus jamais avoir à te croiser de nouveau.»

Elle resta interdite jusqu'à ce qu'il lui chuchote à l'oreille.

_« Tu as compris Astoria ? Hors de ma vue. »_

Sans attendre ni sa réponse ni un quelconque signe de sa part, il la contourna pour grimper ces escaliers brodés de fer forgé qu'autrefois il avait dû prendre plaisir à contempler. Il se dirigea dans le couloir comme s'il n'était jamais vraiment parti de cette maison, même si au final c'était un peu le cas. Draco aurait pu avoir les yeux bandés qu'il aurait retrouvé le chemin de sa chambre. Si vous vous posez la question, oui, elle est évidemment verte.

« -Stupide Hermione. Stupide Astoria. Stupides parents. »

Il commença à écrire, la main légèrement tremblotante.

_Chère Millicent, Cher Blaise, Chère Astoria, Chère Pansy, Cher Théodore, Chère Daphné, _

_Vous êtes finalement ce que l'on pense de vous. Des gosses de riches égoïstes et auto-centrés. Vous n'avez même pas admis vos erreurs. __Jamais.__ Pour vous, vous êtes parfaits et moi je suis l'imbécile. J'aurais dû vous baiser les pieds pour saluer votre « honnêté » envers moi. C'était mal me connaître. Le truc bien avec moi, c'est que même lorsque l'on pense m'avoir percé à jour, plus on persiste dans cette idée, et plus on se rend compte qu'on a tord. Mais j'ai passé le stade de la haine, de la rancoeur, de cette colère sourde qui jaillissait en moi dés que votre nom était prononcé. Passée aussi l'étape de tristesse et de solitude que j'ai ressenti après ça. Ce vide qui me faisait sentir, une fois de plus comme l'enfant abandonné que j'étais. Je ne vous dois rien. Même mon indifférence vous ne la méritez pas. Pourtant, c'est ce que vous allez récolter si jamais vous m'adressez la parole. Une immense, froide et grandiose indifférence. Ou alors un sourire. À voir. Et ce sera alors à vous d'expérimenter le néant. De vous demander pourquoi la personne accomplie que je suis devenue sans vous, n'ose vous accorder un regard, à vous être privilégiés par la société. _

Il ratura sa feuille d'un coup de stylo vif. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Tellement de haine. Même s'il clamait le contraire. Une rage si grande le consumait. Une colère tonitruante l'habitait. Il tentait tant bien que mal, de faire l'indifférent, mais comme une mauvaise mayonnaise cela ne prenait pas. Il déchira la feuille avec une violence que lui-même ne reconnaissait pas, avant de la jeter contre le mur. Draco envoya valser son encrier sur le plancher, sa plume dorée s'incrustant dans le bois pour tenir à la verticale. En un rien de temps, sa chambre d'adolescent se retrouva saccagée. Déchirées les photos, piétinés les souvenirs. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était de crever, mais la chose qu'il voulait le moins au monde s'était de leur donner cette satisfaction.

Il en tomba sur le sol. Se prit la tête entre les mains, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau qui recouvrait ses tempes. Il lacéra sa nuque et se mordit les lèvres. Et c'est dans cet état qu'Hermione rentra dans sa chambre.

À ce moment-là, elle ne sut pas quoi faire. Le blanc de ses yeux était injecté de sang et ses prunelles anthracite s'emplissaient déjà de larmes. Non, il n'allait pas pleurer. C'était un Malfoy après tout. Les Malfoy ne pleurent pas. Jamais il ne pourrait avouer que parfois lorsque le silence résonnait dans son appartement, il laissait son oreiller étouffer des sanglots ravageurs. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, mais elle le prit dans ses bras, calant sa tête contre son épaule, lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes.

« -J'ai envie de chialer toutes les larmes de mon corps, Granger. J'y arrive plus. J'y arrive plus. Je suis trop con, putain, je suis trop con. Je suis vraiment un bon à rien, ils ont raison… »

« -Draco, calme toi. Calme toi. Ne te met pas dans ses états là pour eux, ils n'en valent pas la peine. »

« -Je suis pourri. »

« -Ne… »

« -Si. J'étais un enfant pourri gâté. Parce que surement mes parents se disaient que si j'avais tous les jouets du monde alors je n'irais pas me plaindre auprès d'eux. La vérité c'est que je le faisais quand même parce que je recherchais leur attention. Tu sais, mes parents ne s'aiment plus aussi fort qu'avant. Ils s'aiment quand même et je n'ai jamais compris ce que j'avais fait de mal. Alors comme je ne comprenais pas, je continuais d'agir comme un gamin. J'en étais un, j'en suis un. Puis un jour, on se dispute. On se hurle dessus. Et les mots que l'on voulait retenir sont lâchés. Ma mère aurait voulu une fille. Elle devait en avoir une. Je devais avoir une soeur en fait. Jumelle. Mais la grossesse ne s'est pas bien passé et elle l'a perdue pour m'avoir à la place. L'accouchement a été difficile. Le travail a duré des heures, ma mère a failli y passer à cause de moi. Et mon père qui attendait tellement une naissance et qui aimait tellement sa femme que moi petit enfant j'avais failli lui enlever… Je ne sais pas… Il m'a dit que le jour où je suis né, il avait entr'aperçu tout ce que j'allais pouvoir lui prendre. Que j'allais devenir comme lui de toutes les façons, que j'allais faire du mal à tous les gens qui seraient autour de moi. _« Tu es né dans la souffrance, tu nous as causé la souffrance, tu mourras dans la souffrance. »_ C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. On dirait qu'il m'a maudit ce jour-là, c'était l'été avant la seconde. Je me suis dit qu'il avait raison. Que tout ce que j'allais toucher du bout des doigts, je lui ferais du mal. Il y a quelque chose qui s'est brisé en moi. Sentir que tes parents ne t'aiment pas est une chose, qu'ils te le disent en est une autre. Il avait bu ce jour-là. Mais ça ne change rien. J'ai eu l'impression que toute ma vie je n'avais été qu'une gêne, qu'un fardeau, que tout le monde serait bien mieux sans moi. J'ai commencé à boire. Seul. Et généralement quand on boit seul, ce n'est jamais une très bonne idée. Je me suis senti triste, immensément triste. Les amis que je pensais avoir n'en était au final pas vraiment. Tu te rends compte ? J'ai réussi à perdre des amis que je n'avais pas. Puis je t'ai vu au bar. J'ai vu que tu avais dans les yeux la tristesse que j'avais. Qui de mieux qu'une Miss je sais tout pour compagnon de route non ? Je me suis rendu compte que ta présence n'était pas si gênante que ça, que je ne me sentais pas particulièrement mal à l'aise. J'ai trouvé une facilité de vivre que je n'avais pas et je pense que si tu m'as poursuivie jusque ici, c'est que toi aussi, tu ressens un peu la même chose Hermione. Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Je ne veux pas que tu me consoles, que tu me dises que tu es désolée, que tu me regardes dans les yeux en me disant que mes parents m'aiment ou que je n'ai rien mérité de tout cela parce que c'est faux. Si les choses que l'on fait doivent durer, elle dureront. Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est la vie. Mais je ne veux pas parler de cela maintenant. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, je ne veux pas de tes larmes. Je veux arrêter de souffrir et je veux que tu m'embrasses comme si demain n'était qu'une chimère. »

Mais Hermione était un peu une sorcière dans son cœur, elle connaissait les monstres et maîtrisait les sorts. Pourtant, quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Draco, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien.

oOo

**Nouveau message de Ron** :emoji cuisse de poulet: à 10h03

_« Salut Hermione. On peut se parler ? En vrai, je veux dire ? Je serais sur notre banc. Celui entre la Tamise et la Cathédrale St-Paul. Ce soir. 22h. Je t'attendrais.»_

Il demandait s'ils pouvaient se parler tout en donnant l'heure et l'endroit exact. Sacré Ron. Une partie d'elle voulait le laisser espérer. Espérer qu'elle revienne vers lui. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait fait le premier pas et sa conscience était bien trop présente pour qu'elle puisse ignorer ce simple fait. Alors bien sûr, cela ne devait pas vraiment être son idée. Ginny avait dû le pousser à lui envoyer un message. Ron avait sûrement dû protester, bougonner, dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute parce qu'après tout _rien n'était vraiment de sa faute_. Puis il s'était résolu. Résolu à envoyer un message à la personne qui était son amie depuis presque dix ans. Alors oui. Elle allait s'y rendre. S'excuser s'il fallait le faire et au fond d'elle, elle savait très bien qu'elle _devait_ le faire. Le monde n'était pas noir et blanc. Elle allait s'y rendre car il restait un de ses meilleurs amis et qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

_« Quitte à le perdre, autant que cela ne se fasse pas sur des non-dits. »_

Vêtue d'un manteau chaud et portant un parapluie, elle déambulait désormais dans les rues humides de Londres. C'était l'été et le ciel ne se paraissait pas encore de son collier d'étoiles. Cependant, la cathédrale nacrée contrastait avec l'eau noire de la Tamise et les lumières dorées des bâtiments alentours. C'était là qu'ils s'étaient embrassés lorsqu'ils avaient dix-sept ans. Là aussi qu'ils s'étaient rejoints pour leurs rendez-vous. Une silhouette courrait sur Millenium Bridge entrainant par la main une ombre réticente. Elle devinait au loin le Théâtre du Globe, activité des deux autres protagonistes. Mais c'était son souvenir qui filait sur ce pont et elle n'avait plus le temps de poursuivre une mémoire qui de toutes les façons n'existait déjà plus.

Sur le chemin, elle avait réfléchi au pourquoi du comment ils en étaient venus à s'aimer si faiblement pour se détester si fort. Il fallait qu'elle se remette en tête leur histoire, la façon dont elle pensait lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés, mais elle se fit interrompre dans ses pensées.

« -Tu es venue. » Dit Ron, à la fois surpris, mais néanmoins soulagé. Il se leva du banc, amorça un mouvement pour lui faire la bise, mais décida à la place d'avancer vers le fleuve. Elle se posta à ses côtés attendant patiemment qu'il brise le silence. Ce qu'il fit: « -On venait là tout le temps quand on était ensemble »

« -Mais nous ne sommes plus ensemble, Ronald. » Trancha-t-elle sans préambule.

Il tiqua et Hermione ne sut dire si c'était à cause de sa phrase, de son ton ou bien de l'utilisation de son prénom complet. La discussion promettait d'être tendue.

« -En effet. Tu m'as quitté. »

« -Tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

« -Non, pas vraiment. » La brune ouvrit sa bouche pour pouvoir la refermer aussitôt, c'est alors qu'il poursuivit. « Tu as commencé à t'énerver du jour au lendemain contre moi. Pourtant rien n'avait changé. »

« -Au contraire. » Elle fit une pause pour réfléchir et il sembla lui accorder un instant pour trouver ses mots.

_« Je n'existais pas, je n'étais plus personne. Je suis née d'un père et d'une mère. J'ai respiré l'air sombre de la nuit, pour la première fois lors de ma naissance et la dernière fois que j'ai inspiré ce fluide salvateur, j'ai décidé de devenir quelqu'un que tu aimeras. En d'autres termes, je suis devenue celle dont les saisons changent les humeurs, celle dont les mois effacent la mémoire, pour espérer atteindre la perfection que tu attendais de moi. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant, car avec toi rien n'est « assez ». Il faut toujours du trop, toujours de l'opulence. Pour être avec toi, il ne fallait pas que l'on me décrive comme une personne « assez drôle », « assez jolie ». Non. Il fallait que je sois hilarante, mais tout en distinction. Magnifique, mais en toute discrétion. Il faut que le « trop » se voit sans qu'il ait l'air de vraiment se voir. Je m'étais perdue moi-même pour espérer te plaire. Et lorsque j'ai compris que tu ne faisais pas de même et que mes efforts autrefois suffisants te semblait désormais vains, je suis devenue un amas de colère. » _

Mais ça, elle ne pouvait lui dire. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une envolée lyrique, juste des faits.

« -J'ai commencé à m'énerver, certes. Mais tout avait changé. La routine s'était installée et je n'étais plus heureuse. Il fallait que je me retrouve moi-même avant de te retrouver. Mais lorsque j'étais seule, je me suis rendu compte que plus que ton amour c'était ton amitié que je chérissais. Au fond de toi, tu sais très bien que nous sommes de bons amis, mais pas de bons amants. Cette séparation était nécessaire. Lorsque je suis revenue et que tu as compris que je ne voulais rien de plus qu'être ton amie… Tu m'as accablé de reproches. Comme si toutes les disputes que l'on avait en couple devaient se poursuivre, comme si cela n'avait pas de fin et c'était juste épuisant. J'en suis venue à penser qu'il serait préférable que l'on ne se parle plus. Mais on ne balaie pas dix ans d'amitié comme des poussières devant sa porte. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Pour tenter de sauver les pots cassés, de sauver ce qu'il reste à sauver. Nous devons nous reconstruire de notre côté. De rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, d'élargir nos horizons. Pour tout te dire, je…» Elle hésita un instant, mais les mots sortirent de sa bouche si vite qu'elle ne put les retenir, elle avait besoin de lui dire: « Je sors avec Draco. »

Le roux qui acquiesçait durant la première partie de son discours eut soudain la mâchoire décrochée durant deux bonnes minutes, cette annonce doublée de toute sa tirade lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre.

« -Pardon ?! » S'étrangla-t-il « Dis moi par pitié que tu n'as pas dit ça. »

« -Je l'ai dis. On sort ensemble. »

« -Comment oses-tu ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait ! Toutes les méchancetés qu'il a dit à Harry sur ses parents, à moi sur mon rang social et enfin à toi…. Enfin…. Je… Je ne comprends pas ! Quand on sortait encore ensemble, tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas le voir ! Et puis, pas toi Hermione. Pas toi, tu es trop parfaite pour être avec un tel crétin. Il t'a forcé c'est ça ? Il t'a proposé de l'argent ? »

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment d'annoncer une chose comme cela. Il en avait presque oublié son explication pour se concentrer uniquement sur Malfoy. Elle avait été idiote.

« -Rien de tout cela. Désolée, je ne suis pas aussi parfaite que ça Ron. J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour exister, pour toi. Comme je te l'ai dit ça n'a pas fonctionné. Je parie que maintenant, tu me maudis. Et d'un sens tu as raison. Je suis sortie de mes gonds. J'ai dit des choses qui ne te ressemblaient pas et qui ne me ressemblaient pas. Pour cela je m'excuse. »

« -Pas toi, Hermione ! Je maudis Malfoy. Comment as-tu pu te laisser avoir par ce con ! Comment tu peux aimer quelqu'un comme ça ! Ça non plus ça ne te ressemble pas ! »

Elle sut au ton de sa voix que le « ça » était empreint d'un dégoût non caché. Qu'un de ses meilleurs ami, même s'il était son ex, puisse exprimer un tel dégoût à propos de Draco, qui l'avait aidé lorsque lui et Harry n'étaient pas là, l'énerva au plus haut point.

« -Comment peux-tu le juger ? Tu n'as comme souvenirs de lui, que ceux de notre adolescence. Il a changé, comme toi, comme moi. Le monde change Ronald, mais toi tu t'attaches au passé, tu y restes accroché comme une moule à son rocher. Je l'aime lui, pas toi. C'est fini, tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami, tu l'as toujours été. Je t'aime comme ça, tu le sais. Je sais que tu ne vas pas accepter parce que tu n'acceptes jamais rien facilement et je sais que tu veux me protéger, mais je suis adulte et je sais le faire seule. Tu es têtu, tu es borné, mais je sais que tu tiens à moi, je sais que ton cœur me pardonnera d'aimer celui que tu détestes même si ta tête te criera toujours de me haïr pour cela. Heureusement, tu es un homme de cœur et c'est lui que tu suivras envers et contre tous. Je ne me suis pas fait avoir comme tu le dis si bien. Je suis tombée, chaque jour, un petit peu plus amoureuse de lui. Je n'y peux rien, c'est juste comme cela. Je sais que tu ne vas pas l'accepter, mais sur ce point, j'espère du fond du cœur Ronald Weasley, que tu pourras faire l'effort de me surprendre. »

Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Les yeux de Ron étaient eux aussi humides et il retenait avec grands efforts les perles salées qui manquaient de courir sur ses joues. Parce qu'elle avait fait son choix. Il n'était pas son premier choix, il ne l'était plus. S'il voulait la garder dans sa vie, il fallait qu'il accepte qu'elle sorte avec Malfoy et le dilemme semblait presque impossible tant, sa rage à son égard était forte. Mais il était aussi temps pour lui d'avancer, de grandir parce qu'après tout, elle avait raison. Il n'était que son ami et devait agir comme tel, comme un conseiller avisé. Il devait cesser d'agir avec elle comme un ex jaloux ou un grand frère un peu lourd. Heureusement qu'il pouvait encore conserver ce dernier rôle avec Ginny sinon ça aurait fait trop d'un coup. Elle avait raison, elle avait toujours raison et il voulait changer. Il le voulait vraiment.

« -D'accord. J'accepte. J'accepte d'être ton ami et rien de plus. J'accepte ce truc qui se passe avec Malfoy… Draco. Par contre, si jamais il te touche, il te fait du mal, il te blesse, je t'assure qu'avec Harry on se pointe chez toi pour le tuer. »

Elle renifla bruyamment tandis qu'un rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge. C'était toujours comme ça, la rage montait vite, il hurlait beaucoup, mais au fond c'était toujours un vrai nounours. Elle était émue qu'il ait fait ce choix pour elle. Sincèrement, elle pensait qu'il allait la rembarrer, mais ce n'était pas le cas et Dieu merci.

Il respira doucement tout en contemplant l'eau qui miroitait sous ses pas. Le temps de digérer les informations. Et des informations, pour le coup, il y en avait beaucoup. Cela lui semblait si improbable. Hermione Granger, son amie Hermione avec Draco Malfoy. Tellement étrange, qu'il plissa les yeux en essayant de les imaginer ensemble.

« -On est amis depuis plus de dix ans. On a beau s'énerver l'un contre l'autre, personne ne changera ça. Même pas une petite fouine qui hurle tout le temps que son père en entendra parler. »

Elle ricana doucement en se remémorant des souvenirs du collège. Ils n'osaient pas se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Pas encore. Ron entoura son ancienne compagne de son bras tout en mettant sur son visage un petit sourire. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment avant qu'il ne brise le silence, une nouvelle fois.

« -J'ai une grande nouvelle d'ailleurs. « Ses yeux pétillaient d'une malice non feinte. « Je pars faire une année aux Etats-Unis ! Bon, j'espère que tu n'as pas l'impression que je te fuis. Ce n'est pas le cas, évidemment. Enfin, tu dois le savoir. Je t'en avais parlé donc ce n'est pas une si grande surprise que ça. Enfin, si bien sûr. C'est une immense surprise, je ne pensais pas que mon dossier allait être accepté, mais… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, elle sauta dans ses bras en le félicitant. Tout avait disparu, la colère, la tristesse et la peine. Elles s'étaient envolées, il ne restait désormais plus rien de ce qu'ils avaient pu un jour ressentir, l'un pour l'autre. Seule l'amitié subsistait, les enserrant pour le moment dans un écrin de joie.

oOo

**Nouveau message de Harry** :emoji éclair: à 13h23

_« Salut Hermione ! Je suis super heureux que tu te sois réconciliée avec Ron. Tu es et tu resteras ma meilleure amie, quoiqu'il arrive et si tu as pu te sentir, un peu abandonnée, je m'en excuse mille fois. Je ne t'ai pas défendue. Mais je n'ai pas défendu Ron non plus. Vous avez tous les deux vos tempéraments, vous avez tout les deux dit des choses blessantes et je trouvais que ce n'était pas à moi de m'en mêler. Je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole pendant quelques temps. _

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Passes quand tu veux. On va faire une soirée Américaine avant le départ de Ron. Le forcer à s'habiller en cowboy, manger des hamburger et dancer sur Cotton Eye Joe, ce genre de choses. On serait super heureux que tu viennes. Tu manques à Ginny. Tu nous manques :emoji coeur rouge: _

_PS: Par contre, Ron m'a dit un truc sur Malfoy. Mais j'ai du mal comprendre haha ! Tu le connais, il est blagueur mdr _

Elle chassa une larme qui roulait sur sa joue, se disant qu'au final, tout finissait par s'arranger. Peu importe à quel point on est triste, en colère ou déçu. Un jour, le soleil arrive et chasse les nuages, parce que c'est tout simplement la vie. La vie est dure. Elle est compliquée et sinueuse. On ne peut imaginer le meilleur pour soi-même, se projeter quand d'un autre côté, on est persuadé de tout son cœur que l'on est foutu. Mais on n'est foutu d'avancer même si on est pas foutus de se comporter correctement avec tout le monde. On va toujours faire des erreurs malgré toute l'intelligence et toute la bonne volonté que l'on peut avoir. Parce qu'on est humain, parce que c'est la vie, parce que tout simplement, parfois, on arrive pas à faire les choses à moitié.

Hermione se dit qu'elle devait chérir, chérir ses amis, sa famille, Draco. Aimer tout ce qu'elle pouvait aimer avant que cela ne soit trop tard, car une fois que les gens partent, c'est pour de bon, et tout ce temps gâché, on ne peut malheureusement pas le rattraper…

Alors, elle continua de caresser les cheveux du garçon qui dormait à ses côtés tout en répondant à son meilleur ami. Elle continua ses études qu'elle réussit haut la main. Elle sourit avec tendresse lorsqu'elle aima les photos de Ron et de sa nouvelle petite amie. Elle fit tout ce qu'elle put faire parce qu'à quoi bon vivre une vie en faisant semblant ? Il était finalement venu le temps où elle ne se mentait plus.

oOo

Un an plus tard, aux quatre coins du monde, six lettres se retrouvèrent éparpillées. Et pour le coup, il pensait vraiment les mots qu'il avait inscrit sur le papier.

_Chère Millicent, _

_Cher Blaise,_

_Chère Astoria, _

_Chère Pansy,_

_Cher Théodore, _

_Chère Daphné, _

_J'ai toujours été un menteur. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais vous répondre de quelque façon que ce soit. Mais nous y voilà. Je suis un menteur et vous avez une réponse._

_Je ne sais pas si vous allez bien. Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes devenus durant cette année. À vrai dire, je crois que ce n'est plus mon problème. Nous ne sommes plus amis après tout. Nous ne sommes désormais plus que des connaissances lointaines ayant un jour, partagé notre enfance. Je penserais à vous parfois. Parce que certains moments de ma vie vous sont associés et de cela, je ne peux me défaire. Vous penserez à moi quelques fois. Au travers une manie quelconque retrouvée chez un collègue de bureau ou quand vous traverserez les dédales de la ville dans lesquels autrefois on avait l'habitude de se perdre à la sortie du lycée. Peu à peu, nous serons les uns pour les autres un fantôme du passé. Mais ce n'est pas si grave. Même si j'ai mis du temps à l'admettre. Au final, c'est mieux comme ça. Je suppose que vous êtes plus heureux sans moi. Vous êtes immensément mieux sans moi. Est-ce que ça me fait mal ? Oui. Est-ce que je regrette mes actions ? Non. Je peux être maladroit, mais j'ai toujours essayé de faire ce que je pouvais pour vous. Si c'était à refaire, je le ferais. Mille fois, si nécessaire. En mieux. En mille fois mieux. Mais tout ces efforts sont morts à présent puisqu'il y a un an vous m'avez enterré six pieds sous terre. En me disant toute l'horreur que je vous inspirais. _

_Je ne suis pas méchant. Je ne suis pas agressif. Je ne suis pas ce que vous pensez de moi. Je ne le serais jamais et vous le savez très bien. Si vous êtes à la recherche de la personne que vous décrivez, regardez vous dans le miroir. Souriez. Elle est en face de vous. Mais ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas moi le lâche et l'hypocrite dans cette histoire. Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai fait le plus de peine. Soyons honnêtes un instant. De toutes les manières, même en y mettant les formes et en faisant tout les efforts du monde, je ne pourrais jamais atteindre le niveau de médiocrité dont vous avez fait preuve l'année passée. _

_Toutefois, je n'ai plus de haine envers vous. Je n'ai plus de colère ou de tristesse. Je n'ai plus ce dégoût qui me prenait aux tripes en votre présence. Les choses qui à vos yeux me faisaient défaut ont été prises à bras-le-corps. C'est parfois, comme cela que l'on s'améliore. En disant les choses. En face. Au moment présent. _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré des gens formidables, des gens que je ne pensais pas apprécier. J'ai rencontré une femme formidable. Qui va devenir la plus grande diplomate de tout les temps. Elle m'a appris une chose. C'est le pouvoir des mots. On peut blesser avec un mot et faire sourire avec un autre. Les mots peuvent sauver et tuer. Ils sont cruels et alors ils me font penser à vous, ou bien tendre, alors je pense à elle. Mais ils véhiculent toujours un message. Un mot à l'oral est un mot qui vole. C'est un trop-plein d'émotion qui peut être parfois pardonné. Tandis qu'un mot écrit c'est un mot qu'on ressent et qu'on a le pouvoir de garder pour soi. On a la possibilité de revenir sur ses paroles lorsqu'elles n'ont pas été délivrées. Ça nécessite un effort, le taper sur son clavier, l'écrire avec un stylo. On peut effacer aussi, gommer, raturer. Cela n'a pas été votre choix. Vous avez tapé chaque lettre, pensé chaque mot et décidé toutefois de m'envoyer votre hypocrisie en plein visage. _

_Vous aviez fini votre message par un « c'est dommage ». Mais après un an, je peux désormais affirmer que c'est dommage pour vous. Vous avez perdu une personne qui tenait sincèrement à vous, je me suis débarrassé de gens qui n'en avait, au final, rien à foutre de moi…_

_Si j'avais une dernière chose à dire, ce serait « Faites qu'un jour vous puissiez mesurer la puissance de vos mots ». C'est vraiment, vraiment la seule chose que j'aimerais vous souhaiter…_

oOo

Et voilà ! J'ai enfin fini. Cette histoire m'a prise un an à écrire. Au début, cela ne devait que cinq pages, peut-être dix, juste pour me vider la tête. En vérité, tout part des messages que Draco a reçu. Car ce sont les messages que j'ai moi-même reçu. C'est vraiment un écrit sur la fin d'une amitié et sur la guérison qui vient après…

Alors, j'espère que vous avez apprécié mon texte, parce que mon dieu j'y ai vraiment mis toute mon âme pour le coup !

Il y a beaucoup de références et de petits clins d'oeil dans ce texte. Lorde, Lana Del Rey, Kali Uchis, Rosalía, Louis Armstrong, The Neon Demon, Mean Girls et j'en passe…

Bon, clairement j'ai un peu eu du mal sur le passage des études, du travail et je sais que ça à un peu l'air tiré par les cheveux donc :sorry not sorry:

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours super plaisir !


End file.
